DragonballUF Season 1
by Una Morgan
Summary: The continuing story of Chile, Goku, Vegeta, and Bardock. Chile arrives on Earth and finally meets with his mentor's son. Also, a mysterious girl and her sadistic mother are gathering the dragonballs. But for what purpose?
1. Intro and theme song Hero

Introduction:  
  
Una: Hello everyone! My name is Una. I am both the writer of this story and one of its characters. As writer/commentator I shall act as my real self, but as a characer, well, let's just say I'm slightly different.  
  
Bardock: In other words, she ain't a goddess in real life.  
  
Yami: Which is a no-brainer.  
  
Una: Ah yes, in my commentating I have three companions. Bardock (who is also a character), Yugi (from another set of stories), and Yami (also from another set of stories).  
  
Yugi: And from the show "Yu-Gi-Oh!"  
  
Una: If you have not read any of DBBC, or watched DB/Z, you will be lost. But at least if you've watched the latter, you'll be a bit more up-to-speed than you will be with the former.  
  
Bardock: Una don't own DB/Z/GT or its peoples. If she did, she'd be divin' naked into a swimming pool o' cash.  
  
Una: -_-' Or not...  
  
Yami: The concept of the Elementals is taken from Amanda Flowers. Various aliens and planets are from mythology or the show.  
  
Yugi: DragonballBC/UF are Una-san's, as are Chile, Cyra/Gomi, Una, Uno, Savage, Olivia, Cole, and Zucina.  
  
Yami: Um, why're we doing a disclaimer this time?  
  
Bardock: You'd think everyone'd know that the term "Fanfiction" means "fan made."  
  
Una: Yes, but the FF.N personnel have been picking on me lately, so I want to abide by the rules as best as I can. *bow to the Great and Powerful Hosts of FF.N*  
  
Yugi: ^_^' As long as she knows what she's doing!  
  
Bardock: Does she ever?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Una's Voice Over: Once every ten thousand years, fourteen beings are judged among the living and dead to become Elementals, gods of the elements and protectors of the universe. I, Una, Elemental of Purity, have fashioned a Sayin boy named Chile to become an eternal Elemental of Justice.  
  
With the judgment ceremony only a few years away, Chile wanders the universe unknowingly allying himself with and fighting those who will be chosen.  
  
***************************************  
  
**DBUF Theme Song - Hero by Nickelback **  
  
***************************************  
  
[The dragon balls slowly become viable and glow to outline Chile walking.]  
  
~~I'm so high, I could hear heaven  
  
[Images of Bardock and his crew flash behind him]  
  
~~I'm so high, I could hear heaven  
  
[Images of Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Krillin, etc. appear, speeding up.]  
  
~~Oh but heaven  
  
[Full screen of Goku's SSJ eyes opening.]  
  
~~No heaven  
  
[Full screen of Vegeta's SSJ eyes opening.]  
  
~~Don't hear me  
  
[Chile stops his walking, powers up, and transforms.]  
  
.  
  
~~And they say that a hero could save us  
  
[Cyra powers up, crying.]  
  
~~I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
[The ground breaks and Cyra falls, but Goku grabs her hand.]  
  
~~I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
  
[Vegeta, dressed in Sayin glory, walks among his people.]  
  
~~Watch as they all fly away  
  
[King Vegeta, Uno, Radditz, and Olivia glare from the crowd.]  
  
~~Yeah, they say that a hero could save us  
  
[Bardock sits quietly on a mountaintop. He closes his eyes and pictures himself, Zucina, and Cole.]   
  
~~I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
[Those images of morph into Goku, Vegeta, and Chile standing in front of a dark figure.]  
  
~~I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
  
[Camera swirls around to face the trio.]  
  
~~Watch as they all fly away  
  
[All three Sayins transform and attack at the screen. The burning logo results and rests there as the music fades.]  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Una: BTW, if you don't know half of these characters, they will be introduced as the series progresses. 


	2. Episode 001: The Strange Saiyan Boy

Author Response from the last episode of DBBC:  
  
Kativa-chan - Welcome back Buddy! Bardock and Chile's adventure aren't over yet, as you can see! Hopefully I can write up the FB story, but I'd need a secretary or a LOT of chapters ready from my other fics to give me time.  
  
chibibaka - From what I've seen, baka-chan, you are shaping up to be an outstanding author. I'll always keep rooting for you, on and off the fanfic phase!  
  
Saiyan Vamp - OOC? Veggie-chan? I always thought he'd be a lot more like Trunks as a child, until Freiza corrupted him. Ah well..  
  
Cat-Star4 - ^_^ Wait and see....  
  
chaos_bardock - Good luck on getting your computer to work right. Hope you enjoy this...  
  
Angel-Tinuviel - ^_^ Hi Kyo-obsessed-Vegeta-lover-girl! See ya Tuesday!  
  
Davifflaelan - My stories never really end. See for yourself!  
  
SSJ-Mirai-Trunks - Sorry you thought it was slow. I'm trying! It's too bad you aren't a YGO fan. Its a great seires... in Japanese, though, not that crap 4Kids brings out. I swear, they're as bad as FUNimation when it comes to messing up the money-making shows, it's-  
  
Yugi: Una-san, get back on track please?  
  
Quinn - Guess what? You're mentioned again!  
  
Zhang Zhen - You'll find out where Chile's been next episode.  
  
SilverWolfe3636 - Your review really made me feel more confident. It was an actual/rare constructive critizism. I'll work on improving the battle scenes, and make sure to have plenty of good songs to go along with the emotional jerkings this story will have later on. But as far as commercial breaks go, I'm leaving them in. I like them too much. They're original. Gomenyo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
***********Episode 1***********  
  
** Strange Sayin Boy; Rematch!!! **  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Bulma looked around her many parcels for her husband and son. "TRUNKS!!!!"  
  
Trunks' nose pressed firmly against the glass window of a toy store, his mop of purple hair spread on the window, and his blue eyes connected to a new ultimate video game displayed. "Mama! Can we get 'Monster Fighters 3' before we go!? PLEASE!?!?!"  
  
"Only if you carry Mama's bags for the rest of the time," she said, dropping them into the abnormally-strong child's arms. She wiped her brow from sweat. "Speaking of monster fighters, where's your father?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
The blue-haired genius and heiress humphed. "Ulrg! Its no help bringing Vegeta along! He always sneaks off somewhere!"  
  
Vegeta, Prince of the Sayins, WAS in fact trying to sneak off. The last thing he wanted to do on a Saturday afternoon was carry his mate's shopping bags, or trying on the clothes she picked out, or following her around all over the mall…  
  
He closed his eyes, back leaning on a wall near the exit. If need be, he'd catch her on the way out. If only Goku had come, they could go to the parking lot and spar.  
  
Since the fight against Buu, he and Goku had become closer as friends. Granted, he still refused to call him by his Earth name, he insulted the goofy man every chance he got, and he never stopped trying to defeat him utterly, there was no real hatred between the two rivals.   
  
If he was honest with himself, Vegeta was relieved events turned out as they had three months before, after Evil Buu died. But he disliked the peace on Earth. Too much relaxing and not enough conflict. Sayins never did well in these conditions, with all of their pent up aggression ready to lash out at-  
  
Vegeta sensed a presence behind him. Instincts flaring, he spun around and caught the person by the wrist.  
  
Bulma yelped in surprise and tried to pry her writs free. "Vegeta! What-"  
  
Slightly angered, he threw her hands away. "Onna![1] How many times must I tell you never to sneak up on me like that!? I can kill you with a mere thought!"  
  
"Its not my fault you space out so easily," Bulma spat, massaging her wrist. "You should at least loosen up at the mall!"  
  
"Certainly! I feel right at home with hundreds of half-crazed humans bustling about!" Vegeta snorted and folded his arms. After so many years together, he thought his mate would understand by now that Sayins do not leave their guard down. It simply wasn't in their nature. "And if you expect me to carry your damned bags, you've got-"  
  
"Trunks is taking care for that for me. In exchange, he gets the newest video game." As she went on for a bit, Vegeta tuned out her voice and thought about his son's love for video games. He hated them for taking Trunks' focus off of training his body, but these primitive devices DID train his mind for strategy and quick response. Well, the boy deserved some time off after his ordeal months before. As long as he didn't waste as much of his time like Kakkarot's oldest son.  
  
"Helloooooo!! Earth to Vegeta!!" Vegeta's eyes came back to focus on his wife. "What?"  
  
"What do you think of my new hat?" In the time Vegeta's mind drifted, Bulma put on a large, yellow hat with feathers and lace. "Well?"  
  
Suppressing a chuckle, Vegeta replied, "I think you've finally gone mad."  
  
Bulma looked hurt. "Why? This is the latest style from Paris!"  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but laugh a bit. "It looks more like that large bird on TV Trunks used to watch."  
  
"Big B- IT DOES NOT!! You're just upset I dragged you down here!"  
  
Vegeta turned around, maintaining a dignified air while laughing so hard. "Honestly, Onna! I cannot take you seriously with your head halfway up Big Bird's hindquarters like that!"  
  
"You're one to talk of fashion! If I didn't buy you clothes, you'd wear that stupid blue gi all the time!"  
  
"If you bought me clothes resembling THAT ridiculous hat, I'd go around naked!"  
  
Bulma scowled and marched away. 'Pity her nose is in the air,' thought Vegeta. 'She'd notice the odd looks she is attracting right now!'  
  
Just then, Bulma walked smack into a man in a trench coat, knocking herself to the floor. Vegeta moved to hurry to her side, when the man bent down and helped her up instead. "I'm very sorry, ma'am," he apologized humbly.   
  
"Oh, no," said Bulma, regaining her balance. "I … It was my fault. I didn't watch where I was going. Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Not at all!" The man gathered up the items dropped, purse and contents, and handed them back to Bulma. "I suppose I shouldn't stand out in the middle of the runway like that. Oh, and here is your … uh …" He paused, looking at the hat in confusion. "Your stuffed animal must have gotten messed up from the fall."  
  
Vegeta bit his tongue, stifling another laugh. He only stopped when Bulma blushed brightly at the boy. "Um, thank you. Its a hat."  
  
"A hat? Well, if you say so, ma'am!"   
  
She nodded and walked away. Vegeta growled to himself about Bulma's flirtatious attitude towards the man (Sayins are so damn territorial), but it quickly disappeared from his mind when he heard the man speak once again. This time, instead of Japanese, he spoke perfect Basic. -A hat? Man, these Earthlings sure have strange customs!- He scratched the back of his head in momentary thought, then walked away.  
  
Naturally, Vegeta followed. 'This day may not turn out to be a waste of time after all,' he thought. 'But what kind of creature is he?'  
  
Using his self-taught ki-sensing techniques, he searched the man's ki. 'He's strong,' he thought with a surge of excitement. 'And his ki is pure, no trace of evil at all. Damn, I had hoped he'd try to provoke me into a fight. I needed the excuse to destroy something.'  
  
They moved through the parking lot, until the boy just stopped in the middle of the street way. "What do you want," he asked without turning.  
  
'Fuck! He can sense ki energy too!' Vegeta folded his arms. "I demand to know your purpose on this planet. I can tell you are no mere Earthling."  
  
The boy chuckled. "Right back at you, stranger. But on what authority are you questioning me? I don't answer to any man."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "My name is Vegeta, Prince of the mighty Sayin race."  
  
The boy paused. A wind blew past as he seemed to consider this. "You… You are Prince Vegeta?" He turned around to face him. "You are! I… I heard rumors of your deeds under Freiza, but-"  
  
"Those days are long gone," Vegeta growled. "That pathetic lizard pales in comparison to the powers I have attained in recent years since his death. Now, since you apparently know of my reputation, you know that I do not tolerate such boring conversations without severe consequences."   
  
A car stopped right behind Vegeta, and the driver honked the horn. "Yo asshole," he yelled from the window. "Move outta the fucking road!!"  
  
Vegeta sighed impatiently. "Excuse me," he said to the boy. He turned around and placed his left foot on the car's bumper. Without warning, he pushed the car "lightly" so that the vehicle skidded backwards into the next street.  
  
The boy scratched his head. "You are most definitely Vegeta-sama," he muttered.  
  
This boy was starting to seriously annoy him. "Do not speak as if you know me," he spat.  
  
"Actually, I do," he said, removing his hat. "I fought you many zurals ago before Vegetasei was destroyed, remember?"  
  
Vegeta took a step back in shock. "What the fuck?!"  
  
"My name is Chile," he said, bowing to his prince. "Glad to see another Sayin alive a strong!"  
  
.  
  
===========================================================  
  
[Commercial Break]  
  
===========================================================  
  
Was this a joke? Bulma had to be playing a joke on him, right? Vegeta had searched the file of every Sayin alive to see if there was any record of departure or mission-in-progress once the planet blew up.  
  
But there was no mistaking that face. Sayin features change very little as time goes on, especially the hair-style and eyes, and this boy's face was clearly that of the Sayin third class who he'd battled in Ancho's Bar! He had grown quite a bit, but the black, hedgehog spikes were the same.  
  
Chile smiled at the royal prince's surprise. "I can't believe you're here either, Sire! On this rock of a planet?"  
  
Vegeta humped. "Circumstances have not been in my favor as of late."  
  
"Fair enough," Chile said with a laugh.  
  
"How did you survive?"  
  
"I escaped on a space pod and landed here ages ago. Since then I've gone to other planets training, perfecting my own techniques. As to my purpose here, I'm searching for the son of my mentor, Captain Bardock. He survived the explosion, too."  
  
"Let me guess… His name is Kakkarot, right?"  
  
Chile blinked. "Y-yes!"  
  
Vegeta grumbled again. "It so fucking figures! Kakkarot is here. I've met him."  
  
Chile's eyes widened substantially. "He IS?!? Where has he been?! Every time I come to Earth, he seems to be non-existent! You'd think he'd have conquered such a feeble planet by now!"  
  
"Boy, do you have a LOT of catching up to do! He man remembers nothing of his original mission. In fact, he not only chooses to act and live as an Earthling, but he has little to no respect for his heritage! He is a complete buffoon! Disgraceful!"   
  
"Where is he? Vegeta-sama, please take me to him!"  
  
"I'd rather not spend my afternoon playing 'Catch Up' with that clown." He smirked. "Instead, I'd prefer to discuss the rematch you owe me."  
  
"I won't be able to concentrate properly unless I complete my mission, Your Highness! If I fight you, I want it to be in full earnest!"  
  
If Vegeta hadn't been so pleased with finally being called by his proper title, he might have provoked the other right then and there. Instead, he rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, have it your way. I'll take you to him on the condition we battle tomorrow."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Suddenly an explosion sounded nearby. They looked at each other and sped down the street to see what was going on. To Vegeta's immense disappointment, it was only a simple computer store robbery. The seven robbers had all sorts of weapons in their arsenal, including bazookas, machine guns, etc. 'Damn, I really need some action before I go insane!'  
  
To Vegeta's mounting displeasure, Mr. Satan emerged from the back of the police line-up. "Alright, you foolish jerks," the afro-stereotypical wrestler announced to the robbers. "You messed with the wrong city! Satan city is protected by none other than the World Champion himself, Mr. Satan!"  
  
"Kami how I hate that man," Vegeta said referring to the con-man.  
  
"Such a blowhard, ne," added Chile. "Even I can tell it was a group of aliens there that day against Cell. So, was that you there too?"  
  
"Yes. And the baka who relinquished the fight to his son was Kakkarot himself." Vegeta thought back to that crucial battle. "I doubt there has been such a waste of Sayin blood as that moron."  
  
"HALT EVIL-DOERS!!"  
  
Vegeta sweat-dropped. "I spoke too soon…"  
  
A familiar teenage boy wearing black leotard, a neon green jacket, sunglasses, white gloves, boots, and bandana, jumped from the nearest rooftop to land in front of Mr. Satan. He was joined by a girl wearing the same, except for a blue jacket. They did quick, Power-Ranger-style, over-the-top poses, ending with the boy pointing at the robbers. "We do not wish to harm you, so drop your weapons and the stolen equipment!"  
  
The girl continued, "These innocent citizens need never fear from fiends like you…"  
  
"When Saiyaman…"  
  
"And Saiyagirl…" [2]  
  
"…WATCH OVER THIS CITY!!!"  
  
The crowd cheered with delight as their heroes gave another valiant pose. Mr. Satan applauded, stepping away graciously to let them handle the situation. Chile's shoulders slumped, his eyes turned to dots, and a speech bubble with ". . . ." appeared. Vegeta slapped his face. "Wait for it," he whispered sarcastically. "It gets better!"  
  
"It's Saiyaman," one of the men shouted to another.  
  
"Good," the second shouted back. "There's a big bounty for his head, and our plan is working." He grinned. "Bring out the secret weapon!"  
  
Three men pulled a large missile launcher. The crowd gasped and screamed dramatically. It was pointed at Saiyaman! "FIRE!!" The rocket launched, and headed for the youth.  
  
Saiyaman took off into the air, and the missile followed. He headed up, up, up, and up, until he was a dot in the clouds to normal eyes. Vegeta and Chile watched clearly as Saiyaman dodged the missile, slowed it with ki energy, grabbed the cylinder part, unscrewed the pointed, and shut it down without a sweat. Meanwhile, with that distraction, Saiyagirl managed to knock all of the robbers unconscious with only two blows.  
  
As Saiyaman floated down with the now harmless metal in tow, and crowd cheered once again. Mr. Satan stepped forward to loudly congratulate the duo, and the police handcuffed and carted away the villains.  
  
Chile studied Saiyaman closely. "He held back," he stated.  
  
"More than you realize," added Vegeta. "That is Kakkarot's oldest son."  
  
"Rest assured, citizens of Japan," announced Saiyaman. "Chief, I hope you put these fiends away for a long, long time." He and his partner took to the air. "Good day to you all!"  
  
Chile automatically went after him, and Vegeta followed. In the clouds, Saiyaman turned around to face them. "Vegeta-san! What're you doing here?!"  
  
"And do you have to fly right after we do," Saiyagirl said angrily. "It makes us look less impressive!"  
  
"THAT was supposed to be impressive? Boy, if you insist on making a fool of yourself to protect these weaklings, at least exercise your powers a bit more! I almost fell asleep on my feet!"  
  
"What do you expect me to do, transform into a Super Sayin? Those bad guys weren't Buu or anything."   
  
"Thank Kami-sama," added Saiyagirl. [3]  
  
Chile floated forward a bit. "You can transform into a Super Sayin, too?"  
  
"TOO?!?" exclaimed four voices.   
  
Trunks had arrived in the air and sped to Chile's side excitedly. "Wow, you're a Sayin too? That's awesome! I thought my dad and Goku-san were the only ones left! Wait'll Goten hears this! Sugoi!"  
  
The male super hero took a defensive stance. "Relax, boy," said Vegeta. "He is not here to take over the world. In fact, he's here to speak with your father."  
  
"Papa," said Trunks to Vegeta. "Mama's looking for you."  
  
"Shit… Alright. Chile, meet me at Capsul Corp. tomorrow at noon. Kakkarot will direct you." With that said, the prince and his son disappeared in their quick decent.  
  
Chile studied the teenager before him. "The Great Saiyaman" too off his sunglasses and bandana, making him look slightly less ridiculous. His eyes had narrowed in equal concentration, studying the pure blood. His partner took off her heargear and revealed herself as a pretty, raven haired girl the same age as her friend, but apparently not Sayin. She stuck out her hand. "Hajimemashite, Chile-san. [4] My name is Videl Satan. That's Son Gohan."  
  
"Doozo yoroshiku, Videl. [4] Are you Gohan-kun's mate?" [5]  
  
Videl turned bright pink. "Oh, um, no, but uh, well I…" She covered her cheeks and smile. "Well, we haven't really talked about it much. I mean, we're both still in high school."  
  
Chile shrugged. "Alright, just trying to be friendly." He stared at Gohan. "Gohan is acting like a head family member is all."  
  
Gohan's eyebrows raised curiously. "How?"  
  
"The way your senses are flared to their greatest extent, and your ki is spread even prepared for any sudden movement on my part. If you had a tail, it'd be curling and uncurling behind you. Your eyes also keep darting toward her, like you want her to move out of your way. That usually means she's your mate." He shook his head. "Probably just worried for her sake, I guess."  
  
Gohan and Videl blinked, lost for words. After a minute, Gohan asked, "What do you want with my father?"  
  
.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! This is Goku!  
  
Wow! Another Sayin, and he was a friend of my father's! This is awesome! I can't wait to see how strong he is! Maybe I can spar with him after Vegeta's fight. But where has he been all this time?  
  
Next time on DragonballUF: Ruroni Sayin; [6] Vegeta VS Chile!!   
  
.  
  
[1] Onna - literally means "woman". Vegeta never calls Bulma by her name, or at least rarely does.  
  
[2] Saiyagirl - I don't recall whether or not it was in the anime, but in movie 13, Videl comes as "Saiyaman #2" or "Saiyagirl"  
  
[3] - Kami-sama - While also a character on the show, Kami-sama really means "God".  
  
[4] - "Hajimemashite" and "Doozo yoroshiku" - means "How do you do? Nice to meet you." A typical Japanese greeting when meeting someone for the first time.  
  
[5] - Saying hardly ever refer to a spouse as "husband" or "wife." They normally say "mate."  
  
[6] - "Ruroni" - means "wanderer" or "vagabond"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Una: At long last! The first episode is up!! I'm so proud!  
  
Yami: You won't feel that way after th small number of responses.  
  
Bardock: *waking up* Huh? Izzit over?  
  
Yugi: First episodes are often boring, and just meant to introduce characters and situations.  
  
Una: Plus, this is gonna get very dramatic, so I wanted a spice of humor.  
  
Yugi: Un!  
  
Una: Don't worry, much will be explained in the next episode.  
  
Bardock: Least we got a fight to look forward to. Read and review, minna! 


	3. Episode 002: Ruroni Sayin

Quinn - Thanks   
  
Purple Flare PJs - Sorry I had to make you wait! Welcome back!!  
  
SilverWolfe3636 - Hold onto that Kleenex box for starting at ep 10 or so. No deaths, just heavy stuff. Death will come later in the series! ^_^  
  
Bardock: *grumbles* I'm fucked......  
  
Shinobi-Wraith - Glad you think it is! I thought I was a bit off, but if you say so..... Thank you so much!!  
  
chibibaka1 - *huggle* Firend! Hiya! Thanks for the great review! And don't worry, I quote my English teachers all the time.  
  
Yami: Maybe you should take a Creative Writing course! Then you'll learn not to kill y-  
  
Una: *smashes Yami's face with a frying pan* ^_^ Moving on....  
  
Zhang Zhen - This is gonna be fun! You see, Chile is based on my younger brother. He's a bit upset that I changed his name, but still, I doubt "Daniel" is a Sayin name. Anyhoo...  
  
Cat-Star4 - *wince* Ooh, you're not gonna like me at the end of this chapter! You'll see why.  
  
Vente - Hope you still came back despite the boring first bit. I thought it rather funny.  
  
kativa-chan - *huggle tight* Loyal, dear, dear friend!! Okay, let's see.... Yuki/Tohru, Kyo/Tohru, Yuki/Haru, Momiji/Kisa, Shigure/Aya- *shot by Anime Hunterz*  
  
Davifflaelan - Thanks for the warm welcome back!! you too! *throws confetti*  
  
Bardock: *sarcastic* Very nice reception, Una!  
  
Angel-Tinuviel - ^_^ I finally updated! VEGETA-SAMA!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yami: Why in the deepest Hell did you update his and not YLP II?!?!  
  
Bardock: B/c she got way more reviewer response from this one!  
  
Una: Actually, the next chapter in YLPII is very humorous, and there is a death coming up in ESoT, so I'll set those out at the same time.  
  
Bardock: And my story?  
  
Una: Is still fun to touch up on.  
  
Yugi: You have some chapter done, haven't you?  
  
Una: ^_^ About ten or so. But now that I'm in Karate, I can make the fight scenes much more dynamic.  
  
Bardock: I sure hope so!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
************Episode 2************  
  
** Ruroni Sayin; Vegeta VS Chile!! **  
  
Gohan, Videl, and Chile landed safely several yards from the the modest house on Mt. Potzu. The trees surrounding were becoming bare of leaves and green, a clear sign of the on coming winter season. Chile breathed in deeply, taking in the clean air, floral perfume, and the distinct aroma or native Japanese cooking from the chimney. 'I love the rural areas of Japan,' he commented to himself. 'So quaint and untouched by the corruption of outer space. Primitive, but charming.' "Have you always lived here?"  
  
"Yes," said Gohan, walking towards the dome-shaped house. "This is where Otousan grew up, away from civilization for most of his life. I'll go see if he's home yet."  
  
Videl smiled as Chile studied the landscape. "Um, so, you're another pure blood Sayin, right? Does that mean you grew up on your native planet?"  
  
"Not for long. It blew up when I was still young." He crouched down to better watch a group of squirrels near-by chasing each other. "Don't worry. If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done so in a heartbeat. But I hate death, and most things having to do with it. Its one of the reasons I'm immune."  
  
Videl sweat-dropped at the odd reply. "Uh… Right."  
  
Chile smirked. "You've heard stories about destructive aliens, so you're still a bit afraid of me."  
  
"Yes, but I also know Gohan and Goku-san, so I'm willing to overlook it."  
  
"Smart girl."  
  
"Chile-san." Chile stood up as a petite Earthling woman, graying but still pretty, called out to him from the doorway followed by Gohan. "My name is Chichi, Goku's wife. My husband is not home yet from training. You may stay inside until he come back."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," said Chile bowing.  
  
Videl checked her watch. "I'd better go. Dad hates me hanging around here for too long." She waved good-bye, and took off into the clouds.  
  
Once inside the simple house, Chile sat down on the nearest chair. "Nice place you have," said Chile politely. "Does Kakkarot work for this?"  
  
"No," said Chichi continuing with her cooking. "My father is a neighboring king, so he gives us everything we really need. Goku spends the days training with Gohan or Goten, or goes off with one of his friends from town." She added under her breath, "Sometimes I think that's all Sayins can ever do is train, fight, and eat!"  
  
She didn't know both Gohan and Chile could hear because of their advanced senses, so Gohan glanced nervously at Chile to see his reaction. Chile only shook his head and said nothing. He could tell this sort of commenting normally occurred without guests present.   
  
"Chile-san," asked Gohan, "exactly why did you want to see my father again?"  
  
'Protective around his mother too.' "I told you, I'll explain everything as soon as I actually see Kakkarot."  
  
"Chile-san," said Chichi, her voice dripping with more suspicion than her son, "At least tell us how you know Goku-sa. Did you meet him in space? He's never mentioned you."  
  
"Well, I heard of 'Goku' in space, yes, but I never dreamed that it was really Kakkarot. I first saw him the day he was born. You see, I'm his step-brother."   
  
Chichi gasped and accidentally threw the spoon she'd been using. It flew out of her reach, but Chile caught it deftly and handed it back to her. Chichi stared at him. "So… So you ARE a Sayin!"  
  
"I take it you've never had a good encounter with one, other than Kakkarot, ne?"  
  
Gohan said, "Let's just say we've met a grand total of seven Sayins, and only Otousan and Vegeta-san have turned out for the better. Even his brother tried to kill us!"  
  
"You've met Radditz," asked Chile shocked. "So, the little cock-sucker survived! Hope he didn't leave here with all of his pieces."  
  
"No, my sensei Piccolo and Otousan killed him years ago."  
  
"Good. Never liked the little bastard. Always tried playing psychological war games with me as a boy, just because he was jealous Bardock-san like me better when I wasn't even his real son."  
  
Chichi winced at each curse. She apparently disliked anything so brutish. Chile made a mental note to watch his language in the future. "What about you, Chichi-san? How did you meet Kakkarot?"  
  
Gohan groaned. He'd heard the story so often, it made him sick. But Chichi's eyes sparkled with renewed attention, and she began telling Chile about some of her adventures with Goku as children. The addressed listened with analytical interest. 'She's making more food for me. This woman must enjoy being a hostess, but not always the company her husband keeps. And the way she talks about Kakkarot… She must really love and respect him. He made a wise choice, although she seems a bit bossy.'  
  
Almost a half hour later, two shouts of "Tadaima!" sounded form the lawn. Soon Goku and Goten entered the house, taking off their sweaty shirts. "Hiya, Okaasan," Goten said.  
  
"About time, you two," said Gohan, relieved that his mother's story was finally cut off. "How was practice?"  
  
"Fun," the boy replied. "We practiced all day long with no breaks this time! Otousan's trying to help me with my ki attacks, and I'm getting a lot better with the Kamehame-ha wave!"  
  
Goku beamed at his sons. "How was your day, Gohan? I'll bet Saiyaman had to make an appearance."  
  
"Yeah, but nothing big happened there. Except I met up with Chile-san, here."  
  
Goku cocked his head around and saw the extra person at his table. "Hey! We never have many of Gohan's friends over. I'm Son Goku." He stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Chile."  
  
Chile gaped at Goku, as if he'd seen a ghost. "Uh… Hello. I… Wow! I've heard of genetic Sayin similarities, but this is insane! You could be Bardock-san's double!"  
  
Goku tilted his head in confusion. "Nani?"  
  
Chichi stepped forward a little. "Goku-sa, Chile-can is a Sayin. He claims to be your step-brother."  
  
"Really?" Instead of his family's cautious attitude, Goku's face broke into a large, rather goofy grin. "That's great! I'm glad more Sayins survived after all!"  
  
Chichi sweat dropped. "You're not worried he's gonna kill us or anything?!"  
  
"Well, if he was, Gohan wouldn't have let him anywhere near you, right? That has to count for something." Goku lounged casually at the head of the table. "So, where have you been?"  
  
Chile sat back down, not taking his eyes off of Goku. Except for the lighter skin tone, the clothes, and lack of facial scars, he looked exactly like his old mentor, even sounded like him. "Uh… I couldn't find you for a while, so I figured you had steered off course and landed on another planet nearby. I spent much of the time either searching nearby solar systems or training here."  
  
Goten jumped up next to him. "Do you know how to turn Super Sayin?!"  
  
"Yeah… Actually, there's a level beyond that-"  
  
"Oh, so you can turn SSJ2, huh?! Yeah! Wanna spar?!"  
  
Chichi whacked her younger son with her cooking spoon. "Goten! Mind your manners!"  
  
"Aw, go easy on him Chichi," said Goku. "He's excited."  
  
Gohan sat across from Chile. "Did you learn how to fight here or in outer space?"  
  
"Here. I studied with several masters, including Master Hamato Yoshi. [1] But my real mentor will always be Bardock-san." He looked directly at Goku. "Kakkarot, the day the planet exploded I was supposed to keep you there until Bardock came home. But I failed, and he sent me to follow you. It was my last mission that I find you. At last it is complete."  
  
.  
  
===========================================================  
  
[Commercial Break]  
  
===========================================================  
  
.  
  
Goku shifted uncomfortably. That name sounded familiar. "Bardock?"  
  
"Your father, Third Class Captain Bardock. He adopted me after my parents died, and he raised me as a son. He was a good man, Kakkarot. Far more decent than most Sayins. And from what I've heard, you haven't had too many good encounters with our kind."  
  
"You can say that again," Gohan said at the same time Chichi said, "You have no idea," and Goku said, "Boy have we!"  
  
Chile chuckled. "Well, most Sayins were created by Uno, so its natural that-" he cut himself off. "Wait, you don't know what Elementals are, do you?"  
  
They shook their heads. "When it comes to cosmic hierarchy, planetary kamis are lowest, then are the four galaxy Kais, then Master Kai, then Supreme Kai-"  
  
"All I've met," said Goku.  
  
"Good, so I won't have to explain about them. But higher still are the 'Advisors,' the Elementals, the Cosmic Elementals, and Queen Eternity. She's the highest. Anyway, the Elementals control all of the elements of the universe, and Cosmic Elementals control Good and Evil. I've met them on several occasions. Una-sama, the good one, taught me about the fate of beings, and how once in a while she secretly makes heroes to protect her people.  
  
"The first time I met her, she gave me eternal life. That's why I look like I'm Gohan's age. I'm really about five Earth years older then you."  
  
"Does that mean you're immortal?"  
  
"No, I just don't age." He kept quiet about the rest of his mission from me, namely to watch those I've chosen as candidates for godship. He also thought it best, for now anyway, to leave out him being a future Elemental himself, and his adventures in America with four giant turtles. [2]  
  
"How did you know Vegeta," asked Gohan.  
  
Chile related the encounter he and Vegeta had as children in Ancho's Bar. By the end, Gohan and Goten were cracking up. "Hard to imagine Vegeta putting up with getting his butt kicked at such an early age."  
  
Goku pouted. "He ended up hating me for the longest time when I defeated him!"  
  
"You had help, remember," Gohan pointed out. [3]  
  
Goten's eye sparkled. "You must be really strong if you took on a prince when you were a kid!"  
  
"I was a little hard ass back then," said Chile with a cocky smile. "Speaking of which, I gotta fight with him tomorrow."  
  
Goku rolled his eyes. "At least it distracts him from wanting to fight me!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next day, after Gohan went to school, Goku flew with Chile to Capsul Corp. "it's the really big one in the middle of the city, you can't miss it," Goku joked. And sure enough, the large building stood beside a very large mansion. Standing outside on the lawn were Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta now wore his battle clothes (tight blue gi with white boots and gloves). Chile wore a black gi with a red belt, headband, and yin-yang symbol.  
  
The last three pure-blood Sayins stood facing each other. A strange, unspeakable bond flowed through each of them. Whether they knew it or not, their blood bound them by fate, and their shared honor would one day make them inseparable friends. At the moment, however, Vegeta simply saw Chile as unfinished business; an added blotch on his formerly spotless record of victories spanning across the galaxy.  
  
"Ready for the beating of your life, third class," asked Vegeta.  
  
"Only if you are, Your Highness," replied Chile.  
  
"Right," said Bulma stepping in between them. "I worked all day and all night on the Gravity Room to reinforce the walls and instruments for your fight."  
  
"The what?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Do you take me for an ordinary warrior, boy? I train under much harder conditions then Kakkarot does."  
  
Goku made no comment, only gave a half-hearted smile.  
  
Bulma motioned them to the backyard, where a three story spherical structure sporting the "CAPSUL CORP" logo stood. The two combatants walked through the door and into the main gallery. Inside, the single room looked far bigger than it appeared to be from the outside. The towering white walls came together at the top, connected to the cylinder central computer controlling all of the conditions they were to face.  
  
Behind a thick plastic window near the top, in a small observation room, entered Bulma and a dumbstruck Goku. "Gosh, Bulma," the Sayin said. "You outdid yourself! How do you come up with these things?"  
  
She grinned. "It's a gift!"  
  
Chile showed no signs of shock or wonder. He jumped slightly. "Five times Vegetasei's normal gravity."  
  
"Or fifty times Earth's," Vegeta added.  
  
"Alright guys," said Bulma over a loudspeaker. "I've set a ten minute time limit. Every two minutes, I'll reset the conditions in the room without warning and without telling you. Anything goes. But please," she added with a hint of worry, "don't go SSJ unless you have to. If you're anything as strong as Vegeta, this thing may explode."  
  
"Is that true," asked Goku after she'd shut off the speaker.  
  
"No, but I don't want either of them getting sent to the hospital."  
  
"If Vegeta's an opponent, there's no way they won't!"  
  
Vegeta and Chile remained staring into each other's eyes, as they had forty-or-so years before. When the buzzer sounded, beginning the match, both men disappeared from Bulma's sight. Goku's eyes darted upwards, following their quick movements. The two reappeared in a blitzkrieg of punches and kicks. Punch, block, block, block-counter, dodge… Chile ducked a punch, ending up behind Vegeta, then countering with a round-house kick. Vegeta spun around and knife-hand blocked to the right, and countered with and upper cut. Chile blocked downward and tried to grab the prince's arm. But Vegeta twisted downward, flew back, and punch out. Chile dodged and countered. [4]  
  
Goku's heart raced with excitement. 'Vegeta's gotten better since Buu,' he admitted. 'And Chile's matching him stride for stride.' He gripped the metal of the control room. 'This is gonna be an awesome match!'  
  
.  
  
[1] - Hamato Yoshi - For those of you who do not know, this IS from Ninja Turtles. I am setting up for DBE. I started making this stuff up when I was in seventh grade. Considering I'm in college now, I've crossed over into quite a few shows. Don't worry, I won't use any of those characters just yet.  
  
[2] - four giant turtles - see above note.  
  
[3] - Sayin Saga climax - Gohan and Krillin helped Goku defeat Vegeta. (and don't even talk to me a bout Yajirobi, that @$$ wore out his usefulness years ago!)  
  
[4] - much better with coreography, ne?   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! I'm Chile!  
  
This is definitely the prince of the Sayins! He's strong, fast, and SSJ2! But, little does he know, so am I! I won't tell you the results, but that's not the sum of the episode! Bulma introduces me to an Earth friend of hers. But why?  
  
The conclusion of the fight next time on DragonballUF: Vegeta VS Chile part II; Meeting Miss. Hino  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bardock: You cut the fight?!?  
  
Una: Interrupted it, yes. You'll see the conclusion next time.  
  
Bardock: But why?!?!  
  
Una: Name one fight in DBZ that took one episode.  
  
Bardock: Vegeta VS Dodoria/Zarbon, Vegeta VS #19, Goku VS Nappa-  
  
Una: Okay, okay! I get it! Just stay interested, minna-san! 


	4. Episode 003: Vegeta VS Chile part II Mee...

Richard - Wowzah! You read a whole HFIL of a lot in a short period of time! Hats off to you! Thanks for the constructive criticizm. Hope I still have some of the spark left in me!  
dijurico - Sorry, sorry a million times for the lateness!! My cmputer has been on the fritz.  
chaos-bardock - see above  
Quinn - See above  
SilverWolfe - I'm tryin' with the fights! Now that I'm a major fan of Rurouni Kenshin, and I've wached the Matrix so many times, that'll help a lot!  
Raid-Scion - Love the full name! Glad you're back again, Saiyan Vamp!  
Purple Flare PJs - Sorry its not to your liking. I try to make it legable. Hopefully this will be okay.  
Kativa-chan - Ah, my dear FB fellow fan! Chile is solely based on my younger brother. We are almost complete opposites, but he's my very very best friend! He really acts like this! (Plus he's a wrestler)  
chibibaka - _glomp_ Yeah! No OOCness! Thankies!!  
Davifflaelan - Heeheeheeehee That would have been funny, but I'm no comedy writer. At least not primarily.   
Zhang Zhen - Bardock will be in season 2, I promise. I need more setup first.  
CatStar - Not interrupted, just delayed. Go on and tell me how it was!  
Angel - You're gonna hate me.....  
.  
.  
Una: Yeah! I'm done with this episode! Meaning I now have the next half dozen ready to put up!! _does the Happy Dance (retarded mix of the Mashed Potato and Chicken Dance  
_Bardock: Please don't do that on my time!  
Yugi/Yami: _cracking up_  
Una: _more dancing_  
Bardock: Excuse us while we sedate our authoress!  
.   
.  
=============================================================  
Episode 3  
Vegeta VS Chile part II; Meeting Miss. Hino   
=============================================================  
Bulma flipped a few switches. "Change number one: Heat." The temperature read-out sky-rocketed, passing 70 degrees Celsius and climbing. She pulled a rod, and flame shooters stuck out from various parts of the wall.  
  
Vegeta and Chile both heard the clicking of fire guns cocking. Chile did not know what to expect, and Vegeta took advantage. He broke away from their round of punches and blocks to get closer to the walls, away from the direct flame. Chile followed, but ended up getting blasted.  
  
Bulma's fingers tightened on the main power switch, in case Chile was seriously hurt. But the flames glided over Chile's like steams of water, emphasizing the small but well defined muscles. The younger Sayin smiled. "You must be rusty if you consider this intense training, Vegeta-sama."  
  
Vegeta returned the smirk. "Not at all," he said lying slightly. "I figured if you could not handle this, you aren't worth my time." Without warning, Vegeta jumped from the wall and shot at Chile at top speed. Chile heard his breath change as he prepared the jump, so he managed to dodge the Sayin bullet. Vegeta landed on the opposite wall, shifted his weight slightly, and shot off again. Chile heard the shift and moved accordingly.  
  
"Change number two: Gravity," said Bulma with hesitation.  
  
"You're gonna increase the gravity," asked Goku. "That's not very complicated."  
  
"Wrong, Son-kun," she said. "The gravity is on a random setting. It will change every ten seconds for the next two minutes."  
  
The temperature dropped to normal, but the gravity increased to that of 500 times Earth's natural pull. The two understood the change and dropped to the floor. Chile took the offensive by charging on foot. Vegeta caught both of Chile's hands just as the gravity multiplied by two. Chile winced. Vegeta did not react. They pushed against each other until the next change (divided by five; 200xEG), when Chile pushed Vegeta away and tackled his midsection. Vegeta powered up a ball of ki in his fist, but Chile managed to flip Vegeta over his head and pile drive him.  
  
Goku whooped. Bulma sweat-dropped. "What does he think this is? WWE?" [1]  
  
But this put Chile at a disadvantage, since Vegeta still had more ki, and the gravity multiplied by 10 (2000xEG). Chile's body pinned to the floor, and Vegeta used the momentum in his legs to drop them down to Chile's chest, and roll away to his plan next move.  
  
This sort of ground action continued for the next minute and a half. Goku determined that Chile was best at physical work, because he seemed to prefer the fist fighting as opposed to flying. But his body was not nearly as hard-wearing as Vegeta, who relied heavily on ki and endurance. Both were using their strengths well, but unless Chile had another trick in his arsenal, he wouldn't last in a longer fight against the prince.  
  
"Change number three: Zero gravity." Goku leaned forward. Flight control depended on air to maneuver properly, so this change affected the use of the body rather than ki.  
  
To make up for this, Chile transformed to SSJ2. Not much changed in his physical appearance, except the four-inch spikes turned into a brilliant gold. "Getting scared, boy," chuckled Vegeta, who likewise transformed.  
  
"You wish," Chile replied. The ki boost gave him speed Vegeta did not expect, and Chile launched himself at the prince to deal a hard blow to the forehead. A trickle of blood slid down from Chile's knuckles; the first blood of the battle. But Vegeta did not flinch. "That hardly even tickled," he said softly. "This is how you deal a blow!"  
  
The line was wasted, because Chile phased out and in behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned to kick him, but Chile blocked the kick with his forearm. The Super Sayins fought in the air for the remainder of the time period as if there was no difference in the atmosphere.  
  
"Final change: Freezing Cold."  
  
"Thought so," said Goku, not taking his eyes from the window.  
  
Ice formed on the walls of the Gravity Room. The two continued their onslaught, blow for blow, punch for punch, quickly becoming a giant ball of steam. Bulma squinted. "I can't make them out at all," she complained. "Why can't Vegeta get this over with?"  
  
"That must be what he's thinking," Goku commented. He followed the ki patterns rather then watching. "He's getting frustrated. He's not landing as many punches and striking at random. Chile's still at full force. Won't be long now 'til-"  
  
Goku did not get a chance to finish his sentence before Chile dodged one of Vegeta's missed kicks, caught his leg, and threw him to the floor below. The ice, when impacted by Vegeta's hot body, took hold of him. His leotard clung to the ice. Vegeta roared, ripped off part of his gi, and stood to power up a Final Flash. Chile followed suit, powering up a Solar Strike. Steam blew away from both of them in ripples, and sped up as the screamed to send off their attacks.  
  
Goku took the hint, grabbed Bulma by the waist, punched the door clean off its hinges, and bolted out before the explosion.  
.  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
Una: Vegeta's hot, sweaty body… [drool]  
===========================================================  
.  
"I COULD HAVE WON THE BATTLE, ONNA," bellowed Vegeta an hour later, "IF YOUR BLOODY MACHINE HAD STAYED IN ONE PIECE!!!"  
  
"Oh, quit griping," scolded Bulma, putting a bandage over Vegeta's cut above his eyes. "The time limit was almost over anyway. And from what I saw, you two were as good as equal. Just live with the draw, and get over it!"  
  
Goku bit his lip. From Goku's point of view, they were not equal, but complimented each other in their strengths and weaknesses to the point of equality in a battle. The deciding factor would have been Vegeta's temper or Chile's endurance. Those were their greatest weaknesses.  
  
'Better say something before he gets pissed at me.' "You were both awesome! You've gotten better since we last fought, Vegeta!"  
  
"Of course I have, you baka," Vegeta snapped. "My mate's machines are far more competent training opponents than your puny son!"   
  
Goku smiled. 'I'll take that as a "Thanks!"'  
  
As Chile wrapped the white cloth over his injured arm, his heart bumped with excitement. Vegeta was the first opponent in over three years to make him turn SSJ2 and not completely bore him. In fact, for a second, he feared for his life! What a rush! He lived for this sort of thrill! He needed more! "Yo, Kakkarot! Care to step up next? I'm game!"  
  
Goku's eyes sparkled for a moment, visualizing such a fight, but he shook his hands in front of him. "Iie iie! Bad idea! You need time to recover, and…"  
  
"C'mon, cocksucker! What kinda Sayin are ya? 'He who denies himself a fight denies himself that which makes him a Sayin!'"  
  
"Kakkarot doesn't know that proverb," said Vegeta.   
  
Chile scoffed. "Then he's afraid!"  
  
"No, he doesn't want to blow up the planet." Vegeta leaned back leisurely in his seat, secure in the fact that he knew more about his subject than they knew about each other. "Our fight would most certainly resulted in the destruction of a continent or two, if it had not been for the Gravity Room. Kakkarot knows this, and is more concerned about the well-being of innocent passer-bys."  
  
"Fair enough," Chile consented.   
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," rang the high-pitched voice of Bulma's mother.  
  
"So," added Chile. "Can I take a rain check on that fight?"  
  
Goku face vaulted. "Get in line," muttered Vegeta.  
  
"I'd better get outta here before I'm set up for a match with either of you!" That said, he went out through the back door. Chile frowned. 'So much for my next challenge!'  
  
Shouts were heard from the other room, and Mrs. Briefs entered. "Um, Honey, Miss. Hino from the Shinto Temple wants a word with you." [2]  
  
"Oh, great," grumbled Bulma. "Let her in."  
  
Chile expected 'Miss. Hino' to be a little old spinster woman, but received a shock. Instead in walked a lovely teenager in a black and red outfit, long black hair, and a striking amount of energy for a human surrounding her presence. "Mrs. Brief? I have warned you many times to keep your son and his friend away from the animals that live around the shrine many times! This morning, I caught them both dumping rocks in the pond at the fish!"  
  
"I'm very sorry," said Bulma in earnest. "I'll talk to them again, and make sure my husband gives Trunks a firm punishment."  
  
Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Next time I catch them around the shrine, my grandfather will place a curse on them! I'm warning you!"  
  
Chile stood up and walked over to the woman. "Goten is my nephew, and I'll personally make sure he doesn't go anywhere near… where is it you live, Hino-san?"  
  
Bulma smiled, with the look of a nosy matchamker crossing her pretty features. "Chile-san, this is Miss. Rei Hino of the Hikawa Temple. Rei, this is-"  
  
She seemed taken aback by Chile's advancement. "I … I don't recognize you from the Son family. Who are you?"  
  
Chile leaned against the wall beside the door, only a foot away from her. "Allow me introduce myself," he said in a suave manner. "My name is Chile, I'm 5'9", blood type O positive, and a Sagittarius." He raised an eyebrow. "And you? What's your sign?" He put up his arm so he slightly blocked her exit.  
  
Rei blushed slightly. "Aries."  
  
"Ah, the stubborn ram!" He gave a slight bow. "As the archer, you realize I cannot not a prize creature like you out of my sights now."  
  
"I wonder how many girls you've used that line on," she said with a huff. She turned to Bulma. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Brief! Vegeta-san. And," she turned to Chile, "Chile-san."  
  
"Please, just Chile. After all, I'll be seeing you again soon."  
  
"I seriously doubt that." She ducked under his arm and hurried off.  
  
Bulma stood up. "Looks like we've got ourselves another arrogant Sayin with too much mouth for his own good. I'm surprised she didn't slap you!"  
  
"She wouldn't," said Chile, cracking his knuckles. "I think I've found my new challenge!"  
.  
.  
The next day, Chile flew to the Hikawa Shrine to leave a present for Rei. The Shinto temple was small, but beautiful, sitting on top of a hill outside the urban area of Tokyo amidst the trees. Not many people visited the shrine during the week, but Rei herself was busy with her chores. She wore her miko outfit: a white robe top with long, red, billowy pants. Her hair shone with natural lavender highlights and swished gently at her ankles with each stroke of her broom. As she worked, she hummed a pop song she listened to on a hidden walkman.  
  
'By the goddess, she's hott,' Chile thought from behind the tree. He took one step forward, sensed danger, and caught the broomstick an inch from his midsection. "A little forward, aren't ya," he teased.  
  
"I was about to say the same," she said with a bite. "What are you doing, spying on me? Nothing better to do with your spare time?"  
  
"What could be better than the hunt, my beautiful creature?"  
  
"You know, I've killed people who sneak up on me."  
  
"It'll be hard killing me off, I guarantee it!" He took the broom and handed it back to her. "Why're you so cynical about men, anyway?"  
  
"none of your business! Now, if you will excuse me, I have to finish my chores before my friends get here. I'd rather them not see a strange man around, because they'll start to think-" She was cut off by a spark of warning. She caught something Chile threw at her chest. "Nan…?" It was a red hyacinth. [3] The card tied to it was in the shape of a ram's head, and said, "My arrow."  
  
Rei blushed as red as the flower. She looked back up, and Chile was gone. A soft wind blew past. 'Wow… I wonder if this is how Usagi feels when Mamoru gives her those roses.' "Crap! I'd better put this away before Usagi-tachi starts teasing me!" [4]   
  
[1] WWE - Danny watches it, and so does Chile. You'll see.  
  
[2] Shinto Temple - A religion widely practiced in Japan.  
  
[3] Red Hyacinth - In the language of flowers, this is a playful attraction. Sort of a "Chase me, chase me."  
  
[4] If you haven't gotten who Miss. Rei Hino is, you have never watched Sailor Moon. She is Sailor Mars! Don't worry, she won't be in it that often. When I thought this up (back about, oh, about six yeras ago), my brother had a monster crush on her. Of course, he was ten at the time....  
.  
===============================================================  
Hey! I'm Chile!  
On the outskirts of Hell, a young girl contemplates her place there, just as her caretakers sets up their escape! Next time on DragonballUF: Plot for Revenge! The Escape from HELL!!  
===============================================================  
.  
.  
Bardock: That was... short.  
Una: But hey, this means I have the next six or seven chapters done!  
Bardock: Good, so you can update more often.  
Una: You bet!! R&R, please! 


	5. Episode 004: Plot for Revenge! The Escap...

DH88 - Thanks buddy!  
SilverWolfe - I am getting better at fights? YEAH!! Yeah, I really don't know how to chat up girls, but I've had that line used on me before.  
Richard - Actually, YGO is taking less than DBUF. My computer has been really (censored) up! And no, no way am I making this a full-on crossover. Cameos are to be expected when this epic goes way too long. This will be out for another couple of years at least.  
chibibaka - It has been tooo long! Sorry for not writing!  
CatStar - hiya! the fight was that good, huh? Great!  
Davifflaelan - Go for it! Attack the purple Tellatubbie too!  
.  
.  
Una: Wow... This is weird.  
Yugi: Nan desuka, Una-san?  
Una: These are chapters I wrote four years ago, way back when I had a website called "Una's Sky Palace."  
Bardock: So?  
Una: My writing style has changed a bit.  
Yami: How?  
Una: You'll see.  
.  
.

* * *

Episode 4  
Plot for Revenge! The Escape from Hell

* * *

The orange-yellow sky had no sun. It didn't have any birds or planes. Yet it was this sky that she stared at day after day. There was something wonderful beyond it, she just wasn't exactly sure what it was.  
There was no way to get there. She couldn't escape her eternal prison. She was dead, and this was Hell. The reason why she was here was a non-existent memory. As far as she knew, she had always been here. Here, with her stepmother Triga, [2] brought up learning the Dolarian way of the dark arts and language. She had been schooled in many languages, her best being Hispan, Basic, and Nihongo. [1]  
She did, however, know that she once had a life of some sort. Something told her she didn't belong in Hell. She had been loved. Not in the sexual sense, but in the deeply emotional. There was someone she was connected with in that place beyond the orange sky.  
Her reflection in the nearby lake, Lake Blood, did not feel right. Triga had her wear heavy make-up. Her lipstick and eye make-up were black. Her outfit was black with white pearls. Her long nails were painted black. This image, as well as this girl, was known as Cyra. [2] Cyra didn't call herself "Cyra" because she wanted to know her original name first.  
There was one clue as to what race she was, though. When she got very angry, or powered up as high as she could, her power increased, her hair turned bright orange, and her eyes turned greenish-blue. Triga preferred her like this; her hair was orange, too.  
Just then, Triga flew past at top speed, clutching something. If one wasn't careful, one could mistake to Dolarian for a black and orange football.  
Vamonos, Mihija, she called out to her daughter.  
.  
.  
Triga and Cyra were hidden in Mt. Needle to evade the ogres. Triga took off her hood and held up her prize. Mira, hija, she said in Dolarian. Esta es una fruta "ambrosia," la fruta de los dios!  
Cyra stared at the fruit with wonder. Que maravilla, she murmured. She switched her language to Nihongo. "But, why did you steal the fruit of the gods?"  
"Baka," snapped Triga caressing the red treasure. "Anyone who eats this and is dead will be granted life! We could go back to the real world and conquer it at last!"  
Cyra's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Maybe we'll even find some new and impressive fighters, try new exotic foods, find my real parents..."  
Triga looked up at her as if she had been wounded. "C-Cyra, child, why would you do that?" She looked down sadly. "Oh, I see, you don't love your Triga. The only one in this God-forsaken place to raise you!"  
"Oh, no! No! That's not what I meant at all! Its just that, I want to know where I come from."  
Triga sighed. "Triga didn't want to tell you this until you were a little older, but..." She sat down and waited for Cyra to do the same. "Triga knows what kind of alien you are."  
A hot anger rushed through Cyra. "You knew!?!" she screamed. "Why haven't you told me sooner!?!"  
"Please, hija, callate. I haven't told you because your people have an awful history. You are," Triga paused. "You're a Sayin!  
"The Sayins were a race of blood-thirsty warriors, who cared for nothing but themselves. They would massacre entire species of people, just for their own profit. All lives other then their own meant nothing to them. Whoever killed them must be a saint!" [AN - Ah, the irony]  
Cyra gasped. "You mean, there are no more anyway?"  
"No, there are a few left. In fact, they live on the very planet we are going to once we are resurrected." Triga bent down and whispered, "You see, Triga heard of a planet that has these seven magic balls called 'dragonballs.' If all seven are collected, a wish is granted."  
"Is there a way out of Hell?"  
"Yes, and I know we'll be out of here within the hour!"  
.  
.  
It was a sunny, winter day in the Potzu Mountains. The sun glistened off of the newly fallen Christmas snow, making the forests look serene.  
Unfortunately, the Son household was far from serene. Shouts could be heard from miles away. They were coming from Son Chichi, wife of Son Goku. She was criticizing Goku about the Christmas gift he had given her the day before: a new no-stick frying pan!  
At that time, Prince Vegeta was traveling to his allies' house on his brand-new motorcycle. He was wearing tan pants, a long sleeved, blue shirt and sunglasses. His black hair blew behind him as he sped through the forests of the mountains. Only once did a tree too large to go around come in front of him, but one small Big Bang Attack took care of it.  
He pulled up and stopped in front of the simple homestead just in time to see the couple emerge. Goku, chased by Chichi, was rushing out, asking for the eleventh time why Chichi didn't like her gift. She was flailing the pan over her head, threatening to stick the pan in place that not even the powerful Super Sayin could stand! Gohan, Goten, and Chile could be seen from the doorway laughing uncontrollably.  
Vegeta took off his sunglasses, an anime sweatdrop forming on his brow. This is one of the most powerful beings in the universe!  
Goku gave one final yelp before tripping on a rock and falling face first in the snow. He skidded to a stop right at Vegeta's feet. He looked up, teeth chattering, and smiled. "Heya, Vegeta," he chattered. "Merry Late Christmas!"  
Vegeta looked first at Chichi, who had stopped dead at the sight of Vegeta, and then back to Goku with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. "You, Kakkarot, are..." he paused and shook his head. "No, I won't say a word. This is way too easy."  
Chile stepped out, wiping the tears of laughter out of his eyes. "Hello, Vegeta-sama," he panted, still not quite over his fit. "You're looking well."  
Vegeta straitened up and smiled. Hearing his proper title from whom he had dubbed a "proper Sayin" was somewhat refreshing. "I only came to invite you all to a New Year's Eve party Bulma is throwing. All of the members of Capsul Corp will be there, it is most likely to be a bore!"  
Chichi snorted at Vegeta's comment. Vegeta in turn glared at her. How can Kakkarot be at the mercy of this weakling!! It was common knowledge among the Z fighters that Chichi was the only one who had the upper hand over Goku; Goku loved her dearly, no matter how much abuse she gave him (she cooked his meals!). However, people like Vegeta refused to take any orders from her, and getting at Goku in any way was a bonus in his book. "If you would rather not attend, I'll simply tell her that you were the one to turn down the invitation."  
The Earth woman turned her nose to the air, away from Vegeta. "We will go," is all she said.  
"Alright," cheered Goten, jumping up into the air. Gohan, always trying to avoid an obvious conflict (and seeing an imminent one between his mother and Vegeta), changed the focus to Vegeta's motorcycle. "So, Vegeta-san," he said politely, "when did you get the bike?"  
Chile began circling it. "Its a beaut', Sire!"  
Goku tilted his head in a teasing fashion. "I didn't think you'd need it, Vegeta? Slacking off on your training?"  
Another immortal rule among the Z fighters was simple: Don't make Vegeta mad if you can help it! Vegeta sneered and turned on Goku. "How dare you?! ME!?! Slack off!?!"  
Goku took a couple steps back. "Hey, hey, hey! I was only jokin'! C'mon, Vegeta!"  
Chile ignored his fellow Sayin. He had gotten so used to their arguing, that their spats had no affect on him. He ran his hand across the gleaming, chrome finish. It felt very smooth and inviting. The sun over the trees made the dark-gray color shine brightly in the snow. His hand ran over the silver handles. Power steering, up to 360 speed, it had it all! "Its wise for him to ride instead of fly, bro," Chile said over his shoulder to Goku. "Its too inconspicuous to fly. Saiyaman has an excuse." Chile ran his hand on a green, circular glass on the dashboard. "Seems pretty standard, but what's this for?"  
Vegeta snorted. "Bulma installed that thing 'just in case.' It's a new DragonRadar."  
Gohan nodded gravely. "Hopefully we won't need that for a while."  
.

* * *

[Commercial Break]

* * *

.  
It was nighttime. All was quiet. The one called Cyra felt she would have no problem seeking out and obtaining the two dragonballs Triga had sent her to get. The first was more than simple. It was washed up on a beach on a small continent. It took one simple ki-energy movement to clear away enough sand. When that was done, the seven-star ball was hers.  
As she flew off into the sky above the beach, she checked her chart again. Triga had used her magic to track down the balls and circled the locations. The girl snorted. The next was on a large island called Japan, in a western city full of people. Flying at medium speed, she reached the city in three hours, not using up too much of her energy. It was Triga's plan to gather all seven within two days, but the girl named Cyra didn't feel comfortable with the whole ordeal. Now that she had escaped from Hell, she wasn't interested in ruling over anything; she just wanted to explore the living world, interact with people, try new foods, learn new things. She didn't mean to stop her surrogate mother, but maybe just delay slightly.  
There was only a slight sliver of moon in the sky over head, but the stars were almost nowhere to be seen. The city was larger than she expected, with so many lights and sounds that one wouldn't have known it was night. The girl's eyes sparkled with wonder and excitement. Now, more than ever, she wanted to go down and take a closer look. She wanted to see the people and buildings and machines. But she knew that the Earthlings didn't fly, and her landing would be greeted with crowds and stares. Such a spectacle was to be avoided at all costs.  
She tore her eyes away from this beautiful sight and flew higher to the rooftop of one of the taller buildings. She took out her map again and studied it. The next ball was in a large house. Though it wasn't specified on the map, she could see from the roof the house indicated. It was a large, dome-shaped mansion, with the words "CAPSUL CORP" written in large, black letters on the side.  
The one called Cyra landed softly onto the lawn. A fresh layer of snow lay lightly on the grass, and when she landed, a small foot-print was made. The ice cold seeped through the boot and stung into her flesh like sharp knives. She lifted her foot and put it back on the print. What kind of substance was this? And why did it make her foot's outline? She put her hand down flat on the snow. It was so cold and wet! How strange!  
Her head snapped around twice like a gazelle, making sure she hadn't been spotted. Then her attention went back to staring at the ground. Her hand's outline was on the snow now, too. She grinned. The grin was almost like a child's making a new and exciting discovery, but the black make-up disfigured it into something more grotesque. The girl wanted to forget what she was doing and play in this "discovery" of hers.  
But no time for that now; she really had work to do. The girl flew higher to make sure everyone was asleep. There was only one window with lights gleaming from it. Peering inside, she saw that the glow was from a television screen. A small, light-haired boy in a Capsul Corp night shirt had fallen asleep in the middle of a movie, and the screen only had static. The kid himself was snoring loudly at the foot of his bed with his head in his lap.  
The on-looker giggled. 'Such a simple, childish thing to do,' she thought. 'You're lucky. I'll bet you don't have a care in the world!' She dove down from window to window, searching half-heartedly for the ball. There was no need to go in yet. If she didn't see it, she could wait until morning when everyone was away. But then she saw it. Shining dimly like a dying ember in the darkness was the five-star dragonball. As quietly as she could, she whispered an incantation to melt away the window pane. The liquid glass trickled down noiselessly, and not so much as an extra shade of light changed. A cool breeze blew past the frame. Fortunately for her, the couple in the bed didn't stir. She cocked her head. Her shadow covered the man, who faced the opposite wall and slept on the farther side of the bed. But his mate slept closer to her. She cocked her head again and stared at her. The woman had sea-blue hair and was very pretty. Definitely not a fighter, judging by her skinny arms.  
She crept into the room and took the ball. It glowed slightly brighter as she took it. Quickly stuffing it into her leather pouch around her neck, the one called Cyra took one last look at the couple. The man on the opposite side of the bed hadn't stirred. She could see his tall, pointed hair under the sheets, but that was it. What a fool not to realize he was being robbed!  
Before anything else could happen, she hopped out into the air, replaced the doorframe, and flew off into the night.  
If only she had looked in the mirror on the opposite side of the window. Two ebony eyes peered through the darkness. Vegeta had seen everything!

* * *

Hiya! Its me, Goku!  
Vegeta gets angry and follows the girl to challenge her to a fight! I sure hope he knows what he's doing, because she's no weakling! Chile, Gohan, and I have to go to help him! What is with these people? And who are they? Next time on DragonballUF: Kibano-hatstu!! Cyra's Special Attack

* * *

[1] Hispan, Basic, and Nihongo - Hispan is the official language of the Dolarians. Nihongo is Japanese. Basic was introduced in DBBC as the most commonly used language in space for business and trade; based on English.  
[2] Triga and Cyra - Triga's name is based on the Spanish word "trigo", meaning "wheat"; Cyra is based on "cereal", which is the same in Spanish and English .  
.

* * *

Bardock: Looks like the same old crap to me. At least we'll get a fight next ep!  
Una: Old style fight. I'll go back and punch it up a little.  
Yugi: After you finish my latest chapter.  
Una: Actually, I feel like working on this for a while. I've been neglecting my old fav show, and its rather disgraceful.  
Yami/Yugi: NOO!  
Bardock: heehee! Payback's a bitch, ain't it?!  
Yami: _grumbles_ Damn monkey... 


	6. Episode 005: Kibanohatsu! Cyra’s Specia...

Angel-Tinuviel - No, Dan isn't that corny. He just wasn't home to help me write that chapter. Write to us, dammit!  
Richard0 - Sorry. Didn't mean to disappoint you.  
Davifflaelan - YES THE TELATUBBIES MUST DIE!! SO DOES SPONGEBOB!  
Jessiejames - (_Bardock runs and hides_)  
chaosbardock - Oy! Be glad I'm back! My computer was invaded by a virus that ate some of my fics!  
Cat-Star4 - Vegeta was the firt anime guy I fantisized about constantly, so that explains the motorcycle.  
.  
.  
Yami: Two weeks in a trow you update this crap and not my story!  
Bardock: (evil grin)  
Yugi: Its pretty cool, Yami. I'm a big DBZ fan.  
Una: This is true! Yugi has mentioned DBZ in his manga.  
Yami: I don't care!  
Una: Let's just go on.  
.  
.

* * *

Episode 5  
Kibano-hatsu!! Cyra's Special Attack

* * *

The one called Cyra smiled at herself, pleased in her own childish way on her success. 'Who would have thought that Earthlings could be so off guard? That was probably the easiest job I've pulled!' 

She stopped in mid air above the wilderness. She had to look at the dragonballs again! She grabbed the skin purse tied around her neck, untied the string, and let the two dragonballs fall into her hands. Both balls began to glow with a mysterious light. The light sparkled in her aqua-green eyes, her tail twitched happily, and she began to giggle with glee. "Que bonita," she spoke in Hispan. "Look how it shines!"

"Yes, they are quite something, aren't they?"

The girl looked up in horror and saw the man from the house standing there in the sky. He was dressed in a black leotard and a distinctive white-yellow armor. He stood with his feet apart, arms crossed, and a mocking, patronizing smirk. "Tell me, young one, is the pretty color the only reason you stole the five-star ball from my home?"

A forced smile spread across the girl's face. 'So much for an easy job!' "Oh, I'm so sorry sir," she said in her sweetest voice. "It looked so in'tresting, I jus' couldn't help myself!"

The man laughed. "Oh, please. You don't expect me to believe such a stupid lie. My brat uses that same tone of voice with me all too often." His eyes gleamed like obsidian spears in the night and seemed to burn into her stomach. "Now be a good little demon and give that back to me. If you don't, well, you'll find out exactly why I'm the most power Prince of the Sayins the universe has ever seen!"

Vegeta powered up to SSJ2. He smiled at the girls nervous expression. "I dislike repeating myself, but a worthless youth like you doesn't deserve my blast. Give me the dragonball, NOW!!"

"Ha! You just repeated yourself!"

'This bitch is toast!' He dove at her.

The girl was not only small, but fast. She rose into the air milliseconds before Vegeta's fist hit. He anticipated this and phased above her. She looked around, and was attacked from behind. Vegeta narrowly missed her spine, and cracked some ribs. The girl took punch after punch after punch, spitting up a bit of spit and blood. The prince gave her a hard upper cut, sending her soaring into the sky.

He looked up. "Such a weakling! You're only a novice! I don't have time for this!"

"Too bad," she growled. "I have all the time in the world!" She powered up to SSJ2, and giggled at the look of utter shock on Vegeta's face. "You may supposedly be my prince, but your magic level is almost non existent. You pale in comparison to MY power."

Vegeta's fists shook. "That's impossible," he spat.

"Oh, really?" The girl began emitting a reddish light. She put her hands flat together in front of her in a praying position, and he began to chant.

"What is she doing now," Vegeta grumbled. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to move. He'd show her who the stronger was!

A strange power gathered in between he palms. Slowly, she separated them. A red ball of energy shone. It gave her complexion a red tint and demonic shadows danced on her face. She grinned. The ball traveled to the tip of her finger. "KIBANO-HATSU!!!!" [1] The ball elongated into a beam headed straight at Vegeta.

Vegeta put up his strongest ki shield. But when the beam hit, it was more difficult than Vegeta had expected. "What the HELL," he screamed as he strained against the beam.  
.  
.  
Immortals don't need sleep. Chile felt that it was an advantage. He had extra time to train, eat, or watch whatever TV shows he wanted.

This is what he was doing, in fact. The TV blared with images of Wrestle Mania XII, [2] one of the stars just delivered a swift DDT to the other. Chile imitated this move with a large pillow onto the Son family couch.

Sure he was making a bit of noise. But trying to wake the other residents of the house at 3am was almost impossible. Gohan had been up a couple hours ago finishing up a report for his AP Physics class, and had fallen asleep on his computer. Goten and Goku had spent most of the day training, so they were exhausted. As for Chichi, she felt she had to do some extra cleaning, so she was also tired. Chile however was always full of energy.

Besides, watching old American WWF tapes and performing the same moves was his favorite hobby, other than fighting of course. The character Shawn Michaels was about to make his second and final pin-fall of his famous Iron Man Match, when Chile sensed a large ki flaring up. No, there were two. One was definitely Vegeta's, but the other was unfamiliar. Who was it? Whoever it was, it was not friendly.

"Gohan," Chile whispered, shaking the teen. "Wake up! Something's going on!" Gohan snorted awake. "Uh? Wassat?" he slurred, still half asleep.

"C'mon," Chile ordered. "You get Goten, I'll get your dad." Gohan sensed the ki too and nodded. He got up, stretched, and jogged over to Goten's room.

Chile ran to Goku/Chichi's room. "Goku, get in gear. Something's..." Chile stopped and sighed. His friend hadn't even stirred. Chile tried shaking him. "Goku, I'm serious. Get up!" Goku just snored louder. This was frustrating! Chile resorted to punching Goku hard in the face.

"Jus' five more minutes," Goku muttered and just turned to his side under his covers.  
That did it! 'Okay, bro, you wanna play hardball? I'm game!' With that, Chile seized the mattress and flipped it over, occupants and all.

Chichi screamed. Goku landed on top of her. He shook his head from sleep and stared up at Chile. "What's THAT for," he screamed. Before Chile answered, Goku sensed the ki. "Who is that?"

"I don't know, but we've gotta help Vegeta. I don't think he's doing so well."

"Right!" Goku stood up. "I'm ready for anything!"

"Goku-sa," Chichi complained. "Don't get involved in Vegeta's business. If he's in trouble, let him deal with it."

"Sorry, Chichi," said Goku, "but I'm going."

Chile covered his eyes. "Do us all a favor, and at least put some shorts on first!" .

* * *

[Commercial Break]

* * *

Vegeta gave up on the beam and dodged it. It fell behind him, giving a red radiated blast that singed his clothes and hair. "So, Your Highness," she sneered. "Do I still pale in comparison?" 

"Not bad, for a kid," Vegeta stated, pretending to be only mildly impressed. His gloves were now rags, and his hands had a sparkly, red residue from the attack. 'Ki attacks don't leave marks like this. What is with this brat?'

"Not bad, huh," she screamed, nearly throwing a temper tantrum. "I'll show you, stupid adult!" She powered up her attack again.

"Kuso," Vegeta said to himself. He put the heels of his palms in front of him with straight arms and powered his energy to them. "FINAL FLASH!!!" he yelled. A thick yellow beam blasted from his palms. At the same time, the girl fired her Kibano-hatsu attack again. Vegeta expected the usual ki battle, but this time something very unusual happened. The red beam sliced right _INTO_ the Flash and dove directly _THROUGH_ it! Vegeta was only just able to increase his stamina before the red beam hit him in the chest.

He cancelled the Flash and clutched his cracked armor in great pain. The other took advantage of this and attacked. She punched him in the back, kneed him in the groin, and elbowed him to the ground.

Just before he hit the ground, Vegeta was caught by Goku.

"Kakkarot," Vegeta groaned. "This is none of your concern."

"You're welcome, Vegeta," Goku said smiling.

Several more fighters arrived, having felt the disturbance. Gohan, Goten, Chile, Krillin, and Piccolo formed a semi-circle with Goku in the center. Vegeta righted himself and straightened his armor. "That little demon up there stole the dragonball."

"Why would she want it," Krillin asked.

"How am I supposed to know!?! She stole it from me!!"

The girl backed away a little. She may like to fight, but these were incredible odds. "Triga," she whispered to herself, "I need you!"

Piccolo's ears twitched. "Keep on your guard, everyone," he said. "I don't think she's alone."

The Sayins powered up to SSJ2. Chile moved forward, saying without words "I'll go first." The girl measured the boy up with her eyes. He was mid-sized, disciplined, and obviously powerful. His magic energy was higher than the prince's, but still no where near hers. She checked the magic level of the others. The green giant had the highest, but was hardly a challenge. Oh well.

Chile sprang forward as soon as the girl's eyes traveled back to him. She put up her hands in order to block a punch, but Chile phased out. Surprised, the girl let her defenses down, giving Chile an opening to kick her from the side. She flew a few feet and turned. 'How could Vegeta have lost to her? She's not a good fighter at all!' He dove at her again, this time feigning with his right and giving her a good punch with his left. This started a series of punches, most which Chile got in. The girl was getting beaten badly!

Just as he was about to give a final left hook, someone caught his arm from behind. A little old woman who looked like a shriveled black potato, had grabbed the blow. "No one," she spat, "hurts my Cyra and gets away with it!" An orange light filled her hand and transferred to Chile's.

Chile had to break away and clutch his arm. His muscles felt like they were going to explode from the inside!

Goku, sensing Chile's tension, took to the sky with Piccolo and Gohan right behind him. Cyra powered up again and got into a fight with Gohan. The other two fought Triga.

To the surprise of all, Triga was a ball of energy and power! She quickly laid down her uperiority over the others, knocking Piccolo down easily. SSJ2 Goku was a far bigger problem. Goku was more powerful, but Triga was stronger. The woman began concentrating on the man's stomach, causing him to spit up some blood.

Vegeta paced on the ground like a caged tiger. His pride was too hurt to fight from being caught off guard by a female child, but he wanted to taste blood! No one humiliated him like this!

Triga dealt one more blow to push Goku away. The Sayin bent over in the air, struggling to breathe properly. He looked up and saw her powering up a red ball of energy. He powered up to deflect it, contemplating her new choice of strategy. Why would she do that if he was more powerful?

Luckily, he got his answer from another source. "BAKA," Vegeta shouted from below. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

Not needing to be warned twice, Goku dodged the beam as it cut the air past him. Still clutching his stomach, he sent out a one-handed blast.

Gohan and the girl, now known as Cyra, were in a punching frenzy. The girl was obviously wreaked in body, but not in spirit. Gohan had to hand it to her. She had potential; trained right, she'd pose a real threat. Gohan quickly gained the upper hand, concentrating on physical blows to the body and chest. Still, it felt awful to him beating up a small girl. 'Why, she's no older than Goten! And why do I recognize her ki?' The girl was thinking hard through the blows. She was in serious pain, yes, but what was it about this boy? Had they met before?

Gohan finally smashed the girl hard into a tree back first, and pinned her there. "No way to escape now, little demon," Gohan said. 'Cyra' struggled against his arms. The pain in her body was too much. She powered down to SSJ0. Gohan's jaw dropped.

At her regular level, she had wild, spiky black hair that fell to her knees, but her bangs still curled above her face. Her face was round and soft, even through the horrible make-up. And her eyes, familiar eyes, were those of a scared child, filled with tears.

Before Gohan said anything, she panicked and let loose a large, powerful blast.

* * *

Hiya! I'm Goku!  
Everyone goes to the hospital to recover from the fight. What could these new enemies want? What was that, Gohan? You know who the girl is? But why won't you tell me? Next time on DragonballUF: Gohan Reveals All; Cyra's True Identity!

* * *

[1] Kibano-hatsu is Japanese for 'touch of death'  
[2] Wrestle Mania XII was a WWF event; the main event was "the Heart Break Kid" Shawn Michaels VS Bret "The Hitman" Hart in a classic 60 minute Iron Man Match

* * *

Yugi: Was your brother really into WWE?  
Una: Past tense. He now knows the difference between wrestling and acting. He now wrestles for his high school team.  
Bardock: I could still kick his ass.  
Una/Yugi: --'  
Yami: (pouting b/c Una won't update his fic)  
Una: Oh, cut it out! R&R, minna-san! 


	7. Episode 006: Gohan Reveals All Cyra's Tr...

chibibaka- Hihi! This ep will reveal shocking shit, I promise!  
SilverWolfe3636 - I'm a fangirl, so I'll gush about Yugi as much as I want. But for now, I'll cut back. You like WWE, too? Jeez, you and Dan would get along. Yeah, the wreslters get on my nerves, but Dan doesn't PMS (often.  
Veglma - They want the dragonballs for the same reason all other random villains want them: POWER!  
DH88 - Not my fault it took two weeks. Well, sort of. FF.N has me under probation now.  
Jessiejames - I'm moving YHPS to another site. I've finished most of it, and didn't want to change the format I felt most comfortable with. I mean, it'd be hard to put all those extravagent descriptions, ne?  
Cat-Star4 - Wow, you like this more?! Aw, garsh! Make your own desicion on who to feel for in a couple of eps, okay?  
Richard0 - Wrong on both counts, Richard! Thanks for trying, though. Shows you actually care!  
Davifflaelan - ?o?.  
  
Una: (_bangs head on keyboard_) This - chapter - really - sucks!  
Bardock: Because there's no action?  
Una: Because its so cheesy!! What was I thinking when I created Cyra?  
Yami: Let's see, you were in your early teens, no real experience with creative writing, highly under-developed as an author, exposed to FUNimation more than anything else.  
Yugi: (_tries to stop Una_) It can't be all that bad.  
Una: I'm pulling one of the oldest cliches out of the fic book!  
Bardock: "Fic... book..." Okay... School is getting to her, and its only the first week!

* * *

Episode 6  
Gohan Reveals All; Cyra's True Identity!!

* * *

Son Chichi arrived at the hospital in a panic. "What room… Son Goku… Son Gohan…" she panted to the receptionist. 

The woman smiled. "Please calm down, Son-san," she said warmly. "Your husband and sons are in no danger to their lives." She looked down her list. "They are in room 208. Mr. Son is probably still there with your oldest boy. I'm afraid Gohan is in bad shape."

Chichi, the slightest bit calmer, straightened her hair, thanked the woman, and headed for the elevator. 'If I'm not careful,' she thought as the elevator music played, 'I'm going to die early from my strangled nerves!'

18, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin were outside in the waiting room. "Thanks for calling me, 18," she said politely. 18 nodded.

Chichi walked past to room 208, pausing only for a moment at the door to room 205. Bulma and Vegeta could be heard arguing from the hall. Bulma was doing most of the shouting, berating her husband for not calling Goku in the first place when they had been robbed. Chichi chuckled to herself. There was no need to yell at the prince for starting the fight; her friend was doing it for her.

Gohan was unconscious and in very bad shape. There were bandages on his head and torso. Videl Satan, Gohan's girlfriend and schoolmate, was at his side, holding and stroking the teenage warrior's hand with loving care. Goku was on the other side of Gohan's bed, his arm around his younger son. Goku wasn't all that well, either. He had a body brace on over his clothes. Chile, whose arm was bandaged and in a sling, was leaning against the wall behind him.

"Gohan-chan," Chichi whispered, staring at her son's lifeless form. Her eyes turned to Goku. "What happened to all of you, Goku-sa?"

Goku looked up at his beloved wife. "We got in a fight," he said simply.

Chichi whacked him on the back of the head with her purse. "Well, I can see that," she screamed.

"Regular angel of TLC, ain't she," Chile said to himself. [1] Aloud he said, "Gohan's gonna be okay, Chichi. As soon as Goku feels up to it, he'll get some senzu beans from Korin. But he won't be able to if you hit him like that!"

Chichi stopped and apologized.

"I understand," said Videl. "You're upset. Here, you can sit by me, Chichi-san."

"Such a sweet girl," said Chichi. I can't wait for Gohan to marry you."

Goku grumbled, rubbing his head. 'How can someone change attitudes that fast,' he thought.

Chichi sat down. "Are you alright, Goten?"

Goten nodded. "Yes, Okaasan," he said. "I didn't get a chance to fight. The bad ladies went away before I could."

"Went away? You mean, you boys didn't even kill them!?!"

"Nope. They vanished after they hurt Oniisan. It was like magic!"

Goku's face was serious. "I don't get it. I couldn't get a good fix on their power levels. It was like they were using some other sort of energy."

"They were."

Chichi turned and saw that Piccolo was in the room too, next to the door. How could she had missed him?

"What do you mean, Piccolo-san," asked Chile.

"There are three different types of energy that can be harnessed. One is ki, one is psychic, and the other is magic. The energy that both of these women were using was definitely magic. And magic energy can do some serious damage to ki energy users." [2] Piccolo rubbed the back of his bruised neck. "What I don't understand is how they could have possibly developed such a strong attack. It takes years to master the techniques, and the small one was only about nine Earth years old at best."

Goku nodded. "Vegeta was taken down quickly because he only uses ki." He stared at his son. "These creatures are powerful. I hope we can beat them."

Just then, a nurse cam in with a clip board. "Mr. Son," she said. "We need to take some more x-rays. Please follow me."

Goku stayed put. "Why? I'm feeling better."

"Better do as she says, Kakkarot," came Vegeta's voice from the hall. "If you don't, she may have to give you a couple of shots!"

Goku stood up like his chair had caught fire. "Y-y-yes ma'am," he said, following the woman out.

Vegeta and Bulma walked through the door. Piccolo snorted. "That was low, Vegeta."

The prince smirked. "Maybe so, but it was affective." He turned his head down the hall, watching his rival follow the nurse nervously. "And not to mention fun!"

.  
.

Gohan awoke to see Videl's bright blue eyes and smile right beside him. "Feeling better, Gohan-kun?" Gohan's eyes traveled around his bed. Almost everyone was there. Except… "Where's my family," he asked in a soft voice.

"Goku had to get some more tests done," said Krillin. "And your mom took Goten home.

Gohan suddenly sat up. "I recognized her, you guys! I recognized Cyra!"

"Who?"

"The girl! I know who she was!!"

The others looked at each other. "What do you mean you 'recognized' her," asked Yamcha. "We've never seen her before."

"She was Sayin," muttered Vegeta more to himself than to anyone else. "Her ki was that of our race, and she had a tail. But why was here hair orange, not golden?"

"Maybe female SSJ's hair turns different," suggested Piccolo.

"OH, LISTEN TO YOURSELVES," screamed Bulma. "There aren't anymore Sayins, remember? She'd have to be the daughter of either Goku or Vegeta or Chile! Trust me, we'd know if she was!"

"She is a Sayin," said Gohan grimly. "She's my sister."

.

* * *

[Commercial Break]

* * *

.  
  
The room was quiet for a few seconds. "Gohan-kun," said Videl quietly, as though fearing for his sanity, "you must have hurt your head worse than we thought. You don't have a sister. Just Goten, your brother."

"No," said Krillin darkly. "He does, but she's dead."

The room went quiet again. "I think," said Chile reproachfully, "that you need to explain this - uh - new development. And don't leave anything out."

Gohan sighed. "I had hoped I'd never have to tell this story, but I guess I have no choice.

"My mother didn't give birth to only a son, but twins. A girl and a boy. In fact, they were born at the same time; they were holding hands. After they were cleaned, my mother named the boy Goten and the girl Gomi. Krillin was the only other one who was there. He drove us to the hospital. He said it made him sad that my father was dead and couldn't see his beautiful children.  
  
_[FLAHBACK]  
  
Chichi held each one of her new children in each arm. "Kami-sama, they are so kawaii!"_

_Krillin let Goten grasp his finger. "Goten sure looks a lot like Goku! Everything, right down to the hair and vacant expression!"_

_Bulma was dangling her bracelet in front of Gomi, attracting the child into reaching for it. "And this one looks like you and Goku, Chichi." She laughed. "I'll bet she'll be as smart as Gohan!"_

_Chichi smiled. "Now I finally have a girl to coddle, teach how to cook, dress up, and actually-"_

_"Be normal," Bulma supplied._

_"Exactly!"_

_"Aw, mom," groaned ten-year-old Gohan. "You don't have to put it like that!" He got closer to his sister. "Can I hold her?"_

_Chichi beamed. "Sure, Gohan-chan. Be careful."_

_Gohan gently lifted Gomi up. As soon as the girl was two feet away from her twin, both children started bawling. Gomi started flailing her arms about angrily. One of her small legs hit Gohan's arm. He let out a yelp and set her back down with his mom and brother._

_"What happened," asked Bulma._

_"I guess they just don't like being apart," said Chichi. She held her now quiet children closer. "You two are going to be the best of friends, aren't you?"_

_Gohan glanced at his forearm. The red coloring marked that he would bruise by the night. "You alright, Gohan," asked Krillin, his face serious._

_"That really hurt me!" "Its Goku's daughter, alright," chuckled Bulma._

_Krillin and Gohan were not so thrilled. "Imagine," Krillin whispered. "You're the strongest in the world right now, and a newborn girl just bruised you!"_

_Gohan's eyes darkened. "Her power level went up, also. I'm not so sure what to make of this. Should I talk to Piccolo?"_

_"Good idea, but wait until mourning."_

_.  
._

_That night, Gohan was awaken when he heard alarms go off in the nursery. He jumped to check on his brother and sister, but what he saw in the window made him gasp. A guard lay dead beside the empty crib with his sister's name. He'd been strangled._

_The nurse who had raised the alarm said that Goten had fallen out of his crib, but only looked dazed from the fall. "Where's my sister," Gohan demanded._

_"I-I saw no one else," the woman said._

_"There she is," exclaimed another security guard. He pointed at the screen that showed pictures on the roof. Gomi crawled around, as if searching for something._

_Gohan raced up the stairs. Just as he passed by the window on the eleventh story, he saw something fall. Once he reached the roof, he found no Gomi. But his Sayin ears picked up a sickening thud. Dreading what he'd see, Gohan peered over the edge._

_His baby sister lay in a puddle of blood, her frail body twisted and flattened._

_[END FLASHBACK]_

"Figures that a stupid half-breed wouldn't survive a small fall like that," murmured Vegeta, tightening the bandages on his hands.

"Vegeta," chided Bulma.

Chile walked over and sat on the foot of Gohan's bed. "You did nothing wrong, kid," he said, patting Gohan's knee. "You didn't know it was her falling when you passed that window."

Krillin squeezed the sides of his shirt. "She was only a few hours old, and she killed a person! How… how…"

"Sayin," asked Vegeta, a bit playfully.

"Vegeta," warned Bulma, "you're not helping right now!"

"Remember Radditz," asked Piccolo, wanting to comfort his student and friend. "He was your father's brother, and Goku was going to let him go for that. It got him killed!"

"So Gomi - I mean - Cyra would have come after you later on, too," said Yamcha.

Vegeta humphed. "Glad I'm an only child. Sounds like siblings are a real nuisance."

Bulma rounded on her lover. "Vegeta, one more comment like that, and you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the year!" She turned to the others. "Don't mind him. He's just embarrassed that he was _beaten _by a little girl, not to mention Goku's offspring!"

That shut Vegeta up!

"It makes more sense now," said 18. "Enma-sama must have felt sorry that he had to send a baby to Hell, so he let her keep an astral body. An old woman magician finds the baby, nurtures her, and teaches her magic."

"That doesn't explain how they became alive again, or what they want with the dragonballs," Tien reminded them.

"Yes," admitted Chile. "But its better than nothing. We know our enemies' backgrounds. And Gohan was able to get all of this off his chest."

"Gohan-kun," said Videl gently. "Do you think Cyra recognized you?"

Gohan wiped his eyes with his sheet. "I doubt it," he choked. "She was only a baby. Goten sure doesn't remember. Besides, if she had, she might've killed me!"

Chile sighed. "So, what now?"

Vegeta finally spoke up again. "We protect the remaining balls, and we don't tell Kakkarot anything that was just mentioned in this room about the girl."

"NANI!?!?!" Chile hollered. "WHY!?!?"

"Just like the Namek said. Kakkarot won't hurt his own blood if he can help it. That kind of sentiment is not only unnecessary, its dangerous!"

"Agreed," said Gohan. "We don't tell Dad who Cyra really is. Ever. It'll only cause more grief."

"Nor Chichi," agreed Bulma. "She'll try to stop you guys from fighting."

"Goten or Trunks, neither," added Yamcha. "Goten would tell Goku, and Trunks would tell Goten."

"But its his DAUGHTER," Chile pointed out. "He has a right to know!"

At that moment, Goku walked in with a big grin on his face. "Ohaiyo, everyone," he said. "I've got the senzu!" He looked around the room. All of the others looked away. "What's the matter?"

Chile looked at the face of his friend. Goku was so pure, and so happy with his life! If he knew that his daughter, whom he didn't even know existed, went to Hell and almost killed him and his son, it would break his heart. But if he found out later, after he killed Cyra, it would hurt him even more.

"Chile-kun?"

Chile shook the conflicting thoughts out of his head. "No, Otouto," he heard himself say. [3] "Nothing happened." Chile promised himself to tell Goku later, and soon.

* * *

[1] TLC = Tender Loving Care  
[2] Three energies - This takes a lot of explanation. I go into more detail on my main site, "Una's Fanfiction Domain". Its under Information. But if you'd like it included in the next episode, I can add it in.  
[3] Otouto = "Younger Brother"

* * *

Hey! Its Chile!  
Krillin, Goten, and Gohan decide to go look for the other dragonballs while Goku guards his grandpa's, the four-star. But I still feel like I oughta talk to Goku about Cyra. What do I say?!? We're brothers, right? He'll understand, won't he? Next time on DragonballUF: Struggle Against the Magician. Goku Is Captured!.

* * *

Bardock: (_groans_) The concept of a "missing daughter" has been done to death!  
Una: I wanted another girl fighter in the series! Besides, I made it work!  
Yugi: "Gomi"? That sounds familiar.  
Una: My e-mail address was named after this character. That's how old this story is!! Sorry the ep was so boring!  
Yami: No info, no drama, no story. You'll do better next time. Now, about YHPS...  
Una: Touchy subject. We'll talk about that some other time. R&R!! 


	8. Episode 007: Struggle Against the Magici...

SilverWolfe - Sorry to tell you, but Piccolo won't have much involvement in this. I specialize in Sayins. Vegeta, however, will play major roles in seasons 2 and 3, along with Bardock, Chile, and Goku. And as cheesy as the "missing child" thing is, it is a way to introduce more females into the mix.  
Angel-Tinuviel - Glad its believable! I started thinking it was too Xena-meets-Solan-ish!  
Cat-Star - Things are gonna get angsty for the Sons pretty soon.  
chibibaka - Outta left field, ne? Good! Shockers (believable shockers) are fun!  
Davifflaelan - See above

* * *

Una: Aw... Only five reviews? Was it really so terrible? I mean, it is cheesy, but it was fun to write four years ago. And Cyra becomes important later on.  
Yugi: You've done better, that's all. We're spoiled.  
Una: And I can't update as often. Back at school and back to work on those long and pointless English papers!  
Yami: You asked for two English classes! Did you not expect tons of work?  
Bardock: She's also got Stagecraft. (_evil grin_) Those power tools look fun!  
Una: They kinda scare me. The pneumatic hammer is a semi-automatic weapon! And the different saws can cut off limbs like butter!  
Bardock: Like I said, FUN!  
Yugi: Why do terrorists import weapons to your country? Why not just raid a hardware store?

* * *

Episode 7  
Struggle Against the Magician. Goku Is Captured

* * *

The next morning, everyone had gone home and slept in late. But as soon as Gohan was up, he called Krillin. "Krillin-san," said the youth. "you wanna start looking for the dragonballs?" 

"Sure," said Krillin. "But do you have a DragonRadar?"

"No," he responded. "But I know where one is!"

"Great! I'll see you on the island in a half hour. We'll grab a couple of burgers before we go a-huntin'!"

"I'll bring Goten, too. He'll want to do something."

"Uh, have you told Goku about..."

"Good-bye, Krillin," grumbled Gohan. He hung up the phone.

While Goten dressed for his journey, Gohan flew to Capsule Corp at top speed on Nimbus. As soon as he landed, he picked the lock to the garage and walked in. Sure, he felt guilty barrowing Vegeta's new motorcycle without asking, **1** but the Sayin prince would never agreed to let any "children" play with it. So, for the sake of finding the balls, Gohan was going to temporarily borrow it and put it back before he noticed it was gone. Simple, right?

Not long later, Gohan and Goten landed on Master Roshi's Island, home of Kamesenin and Krillin's family.**2** Krillin, wearing normal clothes and a "Krillin" cap, waved them down happily. "Great to see you, guys!"

"Nice to see you again too, Krillin-san," said Goten, wearing a blue Chinese-style shirt and lavender pants. Gohan peered over the other two (which wasn't hard for him, considering who the two fighters were ) and saw Maron watching from the window. "Konichi-wa, Maron-chan," he called.

Goten smiled and waved to Maron. "Ohaiyo, Maron!"

Maron took one look at Goten, blushed as pink as her head bow, and ran back inside giggling.

Goten gave Gohan and Krillin a puzzled look. "What was that about?" Gohan laughed. "I think Maron has a crush on you, Goten!"

Krillin laughed too. "Well, at least she picked some respectable people!" He put a cupped hand to his mouth and whispered to Goten, "Still, stay away for at least another ten years or so, okay?"

Goten just looked innocently puzzled.

"Okay," resolved Gohan, pushing the button to the capsule in his hand. He threw it to the ground. It bounced once, then disappeared in a puff of thick smoke. The smoke settled quickly and in its place was the beautiful bike he had seen the day before.

"Nice bike, Gohan," said Krillin walking towards it. "But, how will this help us find the dragonballs?"

"Simple. See there on the dashboard? The green screen is the latest, most powerful version of a DragonRadar." He pressed a few buttons to activate it. Immediately, the screen buzzed and bleeped. On it were clear images of their current position, written details of the island, and the closest dragonball. "According to this, one of the balls is north by northeast, in the Hikari Mountains."

"Wow," whistled Krillin. "Now THAT'S what I call a helpful DragonRadar! The old model only told us how far away it was."

Secretly, Gohan wished to himself that it was worth the awful risk stealing the bike..

* * *

Chile had gone to see a movie in America. As he left the theatre and flew back to China, he began verbally practicing what he was going to say to Goku. But even talking to an invisible friend was hard.

"Goku-kun, listen, Cyra is from Hell. Her original name was Son Gomi. Do you get it?" No, that was awful! Not only was that insensitive, but the thick Sayin would not understand.

"Hey, Otouto, you may want to sit down for this, but..." Maybe that was too forward. Goku might think someone had just died and he'd panic!

"Gohan told us something rather disturbing..." 'Rather disturbing?' What was he, British?!

"Goku, guess what? Cyra is really your dead, evil daughter!" Geez, that was the worst yet!!! **3**

He dove into the blue ocean below him and came out into the freezing air. 'Boy, I needed that,' he thought. He had never felt so nervous talking to a friend so much as he did now. And Goku was definitely one of his best; he was like his brother. Technically, he was a stepbrother.. Besides that, he had promised Bardock to watch out for Kakkarot, no matter what! And he'd be darned if he would let Bardock-san down now! **3**

At this point, the mountain range where Mt. Potzu was located in came into view. Since there was not much sun, the snow still sprinkled around the area. 'Kirei desu,' Chile thought. **4** 'Of all the planets I've been to, I wouldn't trade Earth for any! Well, might as well get this over with.'

Chile searched for Goku's ki as he landed in front of the small house. To his surprise, Goku was nowhere inside. Chichi came outside, wearing a thick overcoat. She smiled at the sight of her friend. "Chile-kun," she called, "how was the movie?"

"It was funny," he answered without thinking. "Um... where's Goku?"

"He left early this morning to the family shrine," the housewife answered with a bit of concern in her voice. "It's very strange. He didn't even stop for breakfast! Will you please take this to him?" She held up a large basket of food and a thermos. "It's for his lunch."

Chile took both in his hands. "A Sayin not eating? Now THAT is the weirdest thing I've ever heard!"

Chichi laughed. "Oh, and here's an extra blanket for him, I don't want him catching a cold." She threw a thick, woolen blanket on top of the basket.

"Sayins don't get sick easily."

"You never know!"

Chile turned around and grumbled as he headed toward the shrine. Chichi meant well, but she could be extremely annoying sometimes!

* * *

Commercial Break

* * *

It took him several minutes of walking through the woods to get to his destination. Along the way, it started to snow again. The soft white flakes landed in a completely random pattern all around him. Chile stared at the simple pieces of nature as the surrounded him. 'Somehow, I wonder if life is like these snowflakes,' he mused. 'Life itself can be so fragile, but can be so incredibly marvelous and unique. And sometimes, often in fact, it can be so random, that you don't know where you'll land; is it safe or will you melt? And like the fallen snow, life will disappear, and bring new life in its wake.' Chile sighed again. 'I'm starting to sound like Una!' **5**

Goku finally came into view some ten minutes later. The shrine, built by Goku in memory of his segregate grandfather, was built on the very spot where he died. As far as Chile knew, when Goku was a little boy he transformed at the sight of the full moon and accidentally squashed the old martial arts master. Goku had no idea that he had been responsible for the old man's death until he faced Vegeta the first time and the prince transformed. It was probably the one deed Goku never forgave himself for. Grandpa Son Gohan was an innocent that Goku killed in cold blood, whether he was conscious of the deed or not.

The man, who was often thought of as a child inside of a man, didn't turn as Chile approached. Chile didn't say a word to disturb his meditation. Goku was standing with his eyes closed and hands respectively together, his head slightly inclined. 'Maybe now's not the best time,' Chile thought.

But Chile didn't know that the food was still hot. The scent of the hot rice and vegetables rose to Goku's nose, clearing the child/man's thoughts of all else but _FOOD_! His eyes opened wide and he licked his lips. Then he grabbed the basket in such a swift motion, Chile had to step back. He laughed as Goku began to forgo the utensils and eat like a dog. "Thank Goodness! I was starting to doubt if you were the real Goku or not!"

Goku laughed too, in spite of a mouthful of food. "Vewy fuungy," he said. And he hopped onto a rock to eat.

There were a couple minutes of silence. Chile shifted positions. "Goku, I..." he paused, all of the approaches he had practiced forgotten.

Goku misinterpreted this and held out his food bowl. "Gomen, Oniisan. I should have offered you some in the first place."

"Oh, no. It's okay. I'm not that hungry." It was a down right lie, of course. Sayins are always hungry. And Goku knew that.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Another silence followed, only being cut by the soft gulps made by Goku's swallowing. He knew Chile was troubled, just not why. So, in his small mind, he tried to remedy that. He took his chopsticks and stuck them both in his ears. He then stuck two pieces of broccoli, one on each side, on the sticks, and pushed two baby carrots in each of his nostrils.

Chile looked up, saw this, and gave him a look of amused curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"WHAT," Goku screamed, cupping his hand to his ear. "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!"

The other started to chuckle a bit. "You are completely nuts!"

"WHAT," Goku repeated, crossing his eyes. Chuckling wasn't enough. So, he lit the tips of the sticks on fire and began dancing around in circles chanting, "I can't hear you! I can't hear you!"

At this, Chile started howling with laughter. But he stopped when Goku's hair caught on fire. It took a full ten seconds before he realized it. In the usual cartoon fashion, Goku screamed, ran around in circles for a couple of seconds, then stuck his whole head in the snow. Chile started laughing so hard, his face turned red. To top it off, Goku started a snowball fight to get Chile to stop laughing _AT_ him instead of _WITH_ him. It lasted for over an hour.

Both grown men fell on the ground, still laughing at the fun they just had. It was very unusual for Chile to do something so silly, so spontaneously, but Goku's insistence and good smile were as contagious as the flu.

"Chile-kun?"

"Yes, Goku-kun?"

"I'm glad you're here, and that we're friends. No secrets."

It was such a simple statement. Chile pondered on it for a moment. Did he know? No, he didn't know exactly, but Goku knew he was hiding something. What a clever, foolish man!

So, Chile left Goku to his watch, still not having kept his own promise..

* * *

Feeling like an absolute fool, Chile landed on the Sons' rooftop. Why couldn't he say it? Why can't he tell Goku about Cyra?

'Because I'm a sentimental baka,' he thought bitterly. 'Bardock-san would be ashamed!' Chile sat down cross-legged to meditate. He knew Goku'd find out sooner or later. It would be better coming from him. 'No,' he resolved. 'It would be best coming from Gohan. This ain't got nothing to do with me. But am I involved now because I'm keeping the secret?' He spat. 'Kuso! I guess having a teenage body forces me to think like one.'

"Thanks a lot, Una," he said aloud sarcastically.

I just like torturing you.

"But why so early in the story?"

Please shut up so I can continue!

Just then, an explosion sounded nearby. Chile jumped up and snapped to attention. "That sounded like it came from the shrine! Oh no! Goku!!" He took of from the roof at top speed.

By the time Chile got there, SSJ2 Goku was in a power struggle with the old woman. Their auras were clashing and both of each of their hands were clutching the dragonball in a tug-of-war fashion.

"Damelo," Triga spoke in her native language. "No tiene razon, tonto mono! No los utiliza para se de todos modos. Pondré estas bolas al buen uso."** 6**

"You're never getting this ball," Goku growled. He didn't understand exactly what Triga said, but he got the jist of it.

But Chile understood it. "Dejalo, vieja! No jueges con nosotros Saiya-jins. Cuando nos-" **7**

Before he finished, he felt an energy rise behind him, and dodged a magic attack from the girl. She began fighting the boy as a distraction.

Triga let go of the ball with one hand. Before Goku could pull it back, the old one chanted a magic spell and placed her hand on his shoulder. An extreme swelling, burning sensation washed over his arm, and he screamed out in pain, loosing his grip. Though his arm had changed in neither size nor shape, the pain still intensified.

The other Sayin and demon-girl stopped their fight to see what was going on with their teammates. Chile was both curious and worried about the attack on his friend. 'How could these creatures have such abilities? Was it a magic thing? Was it a demon thing? Or was it a girl thing?' The little girl had never seen her mentor like this before. Triga was smiling, but not a nice smile. This one was sick and twisted. And terrifying! It was almost like that of a cat playing with her food.

Triga, still smiling that strange smile, turned fully to her student. "Mi hija," she ordered. "Va a casa." **8** With that, she made a large gesture with her hands and chanted.

'That's what you think, pinche vieja!' **9** Chile balled up his fist and dove at the woman. But his punch hit only a puff of green smoke. She, Goku, and the dragonball were gone. When Chile turned around, the girl had vanished also.

* * *

**1** Vegeta's motorcycle - See episode 4. I mention the bike.  
**2** Krillin's family - I'm just adding this, even though its basic knowledge; Krillin-tachi live with Master Roshi (Kamesenin)  
**3** Chile's vocab - "Geez" and "darn" are very tame versions of what Chile would really say, but I want to keep this PG  
**4** "Kirei desu" - "It is pretty." Thought I'd teach people more Japanese.  
**5** Una and Chile - Just to remind everyone, I am an Elemental in this story and control most of the action (authorcontroller, get it?). Chile has met me before.  
**6** "No tiene razon, tonto mono! No los utiliza para se de todos modos. Pondré estas bolas al buen uso." - "Give it to me. You are wrong, stupid monkey! You do not use them for yourself anyway. I will put these balls to good use.  
**7** "Dejalo, vieja! No jueges con nosotros Saiya-jins. Cuando nos-" - "Leave him alone, old woman! Don't mess with us Sayins. When we-"  
**8** "Mi hija, va a casa." - "Daughter, go home!"  
**9** "pinche vieja" - Ano… lets just say it isn't PG rated! 

Una: I know, I'm using Spanish, but that's MY second language! **_HAPPY MEXICAN INDEPENDENCE DAY_**

* * *

Hiya! Its Goku!  
Kuso! Now I'm in for it! Triga plans to torture me into telling her were the rest of the dragonballs are. But I don't know! What? What is that you said about Cyra? Next time on DragonballUF: The Truth is Discovered. Is She Friend Or Foe?

* * *

Yugi: I liked it better when you just used symbols to say where someone said something else in another language. It was much easier.  
Una: Maybe I should go back to that style.  
Bardock: At least I can understand 'em all.  
Yami: You cheat! You can read minds!  
Bardock: First off, my mind-readin' powers are limited. Next, I learned different languages in travelin' to planets and learnin' from Cole. And if I got a better use o' powers than you, it ain't no fault of mine that you're so useless, ya long-dead, maggot-ridden-  
(_Yami and Bardock fight_)  
Yugi: (_sweatdrop_) Funny... I didn't miss their fights at all... 


	9. Episode 008: Is She Friend Or Foe?

**Angel-Tinuviel** - Why are you always so hyper, even without sugar? No killing reviewers!  
**Davifflaelan** - If you say so. I find Yami rather inspiring at times-  
Bardock: But at other times....  
Yami: _glare_ I really hate you!  
**Cat-Star** - I fuck him up in this chapter, so you know I like him. pummeled by Goku-fangirls  
**Jessejames-oneesan** - ; Have fun playing with the pharaoh and the monkey!  
Bardock/Yami: _pitifully_ Help!  
**Shibby** - No, I haven't.  
**SilverWolfe** - Seriously, I'm starting to think you know my brother! Only he doesn't like Piccolo as much as Goku. So you can't be. And he only likes Goku b/c I like Vegeta Yugi: Makes sense with you two.  
**chaosbardock** - Glad you like Vegeta that much, however Magic is a whole other level. Plus there was the element of surprise that such a small child could kick ass like that.  
**chibibaka** - I miss talking to you too, but I have way too much homework nowadays. Believe me, its a relief that one of my stories (this one) is pretty much written. Albeit its old.

* * *

Una: Essays, essays, and more essays.  
Yugi: So naturally you're working on fanfics instead of being smart.  
Una: Yup yup!  
_Jessejames can be heard torturing Bardock and Yami in background_  
Yugi: _sighs_ I'm so glad Yami-kun and I are separate in your tid-bits!  
Una: Of course I'm not letting Jessejames hurt you, Yugi-kun.  
_Yugi grins_  
Una: I'm doing that fine on my own.  
_Yugi frowns_

* * *

Episode 8: The Truth is Discovered. Is She Friend Or Foe

* * *

Gohan swirled about the T-rex's head, just out of reach. "Hurry up, Goten! Grab the ball!" 

Goten was in the center of the nest, shoving eggs out of the way. "I'm doing the best I can, bro! Krillin, are you sure its here?"

Krillin was behind a bolder, with the motorcycle away from the dinosaur. "Positive," he called out. "Look towards the western upper side of the nest!" 'Oh, man! This new radar is awesome!' He glanced up at the sky and saw Gohan zigzagging in and out of the T-rex's mouth, teasing the ferocious monster. If it was up to him, Krillin would have blasted the dino unconscious. But Goten insisted that the protective parent be left unscathed. 'At least Goten will hurry while his brother is in danger.'

"Uh, Krillin-san? Which way is west?"

Krillin face-vaulted. "The way that the sun is setting," the Earthling screamed.

"Uh-oh," Gohan cried out. "Mommy's comin' home!" The color from Krillin's face drained.

"M-m-mommy?"

"Yahoo! I found it," Goten laughed. He picked up the gleaming two-star ball, but it bounced on its own. "Wha?" The earth jumped again. Goten looked up and saw the huge mother T-rex arrive to defend her nest.

"GOTEN," Gohan screamed. "RUN FOR IT!!!"

Not needing to be told twice, Goten grabbed the ball and dashed towards Krillin's hiding place. "Not over here, you idiot," Krillin squeaked.

Too late! The defensive parents had turned their attention to Goten and what they thought was their egg, and had begun the chase. Gohan few around their heads, trying to divert their attention, but it was no use. Krillin and Goten ran as fast as they could (with Goten easily ahead of Krillin by a couple of meters). The T-rexes just followed, crushing everything in their path.

Including the motorcycle.

"NNOOO!!!!" Gohan shrieked.

Krillin stopped and turned around. "That's it! I've had it!" Goten followed suit as Krillin said "Kamehame-ha!!"**1** The twin blasts merged and hit both T-rexes at the same time. The energy only stunned them, and they fell to the ground with an earth-shaking thud.

Krillin wiped the sweat from his face. "Whew! That was close!" He noticed that Gohan had sunk to his knees beside the flattened bike, an expression of shock on his face. "Hey! Thanks for nothin', Gohan!"

"What's wrong, Oniisan," Goten asked.

Gohan moved his head very slowly towards him, like he hadn't even noticed that Goten and Krillin were still there. "I'm gonna die!"

"But," said Krillin, "Bulma will understand."

"This isn't Bulma's motorcycle. It's Vegeta's."

A cold wind blew past the silent trio. No movement but the blowing dust occurred on the still scene for several minutes. Then, Krillin put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I'll send Chichi my condolences."

* * *

Goku regained consciousness and found himself in chains. At first, he was completely unaware of where he was, still dazed by the pain in his arm. He was in an ice cavern. The air was cold and the walls were crystal blue, shining in the dim light of a solitary candle on a nearby table. He shook his head and began struggling at the bounds. They were made of some type of ice! But why was it so strong?

"No try to struggle." It was Triga.

Goku's upper lip curled into a menacing looking sneer. "Why have you captured me? What do you want?"

The old woman seemed to glide across the ice floor and stopped in front of Goku's face. "Triga want rest of balls."

Goku's eyes widened. An anime vein popped on Triga's face. "Dirty monkey! I mean dragonballs! Where they is?" "I don't know," Goku snarled truthfully.

Triga smiled that scary smile of hers. "Then Triga force it out of monkey!" She knelt down on the ground in a praying position and began to chant. "Agu-wa shin-te! Agu-wa shin-te!" Goku suddenly felt as if he had just swallowed a pot full of hot oil. His insides were seared with pain, and the man howled in agony.

"Tell dear Triga were be the rest of balls," the woman said, not moving.

"I... don't... know," Goku was able to force.

"Fine." Triga grinned wider. "Triga love doing this to monkey-man!" She continued her chant. The hurting inside of him made Goku feel like he was being turned inside out. Hot bile began to rise painfully in his throat. "I d... I don't..." It got so intense, that he ended up vomiting all over the floor. The bottom of Triga's black robes caught some of it, but she didn't even flinch. "I... I don't know," Goku whimpered softly.

She smiled evilly. "Triga hear you last time. This only for fun!"

Her ward, called Cyra, was behind a door watching this. What was her dear mentor doing to this poor man? 'I've never seen her like this before! It's too much! Its just too much!' "Mama, esperat,"**2** she cried, stepping out into the room. "Don't hurt him anymore!"

* * *

Commercial Break

* * *

The spell ceased, and Goku was left with the after effects. His bleary eyes turned to the girl. "Eh?" Triga stood up, very angry. "Cyra break Triga's concentration. Cyra being bad daughter! Bad little girl!" 

"I," the other demon said, hanging her head low, "I... I'm sorry. I just don't like you hurting him. He hasn't done anything that horrible to us."

"All Sayins bad," Triga shrieked in anger.

"All Sayins do is create hurt!"

"Not anymore," Goku whispered. He coughed to clear is throat and continued. "All we Earth Sayins want to do is to live in peace. Please, let me go."

"Mama, listen to him!"

"Cyra go to her room!"

The girl responded and walked out the door.

Goku smirked. "Cyra is smarter then you," he whispered. "Its funny how she can be so forgiving and her mother be so blind. What did the Sayins do to you?"

Triga scowled. "You think you so smart, monkey? Sayins do nothing to Triga, but Sayin do something to Cyra. Triga hate Sayins for that. And she not my blood daughter, she yours."

Goku's head snapped up. "Na-Nani?"

Triga stared at Goku for a moment. "You not know? Murder-boy not tell you?" "What in the name of Kami-sama are you talking about!?!" Triga laughed playfully. "Triga enjoy this! Okay, I tell you! Monkey-man's smallest son have twin sister. Sister killed by older brother day she were born! Own father not know of daughter's birth. How funny!"

Goku's head tried to piece together all of this new information. "That's impossible! Chichi, Gohan, somebody would have told me!" Though it hurt, he struggled against the chains harder then before. "How dare you say something like that about my family! Gohan is not a baby killer!"

Triga laughed only harder. "Cyra is monkey-man's daughter! And oldest son kill own sister! They must not trust you, for they not tell you truth!"

With that, she left the dirty, confused, and aching Sayin tied down.

* * *

Goku was finally able to loosen the chains around his right arm just enough so that his hand could move freely . Putting two fingers to his forehead, he teleported out of the ice shackles and appeared directly in front of them. The bonds clanks softly as they crashed to the ice. Goku's knees buckled, still feeling a little nauseous and achy. 

The candle was out by now, and the cave was almost completely dark. There must have been a light somewhere, because the shine from the walls gave him the ability to see somewhat what was around him. It was beautiful, indeed; a glittering grove of ice with no sound, but the occasional drop of water. The stalactites overhead and stalagmites on the ground almost made the cave look alive, like a monster with dripping saliva down his teeth.

Still, even with all of these wonders about him, Goku hardly noticed. The words of Triga danced through his head. _"She not my blood daughter, she yours." "Murder-boy not tell you?" "Sister killed by older brother day she were born!" "Own father not know of own daughter's birth."_ Was she really serious. He had noticed that the girl had a tail, but a Sayin? Why was her hair orange? Was that female SSJ? And why didn't anyone tell him before?

Shaking his head, Goku thought about what he should do next. There was no doubt that Chile had told everyone by now what happened to him. They'd all worry. He could just teleport home right now.

But the door leading to who knows what kept obtaining his attention. Should he take the chance and see his supposed daughter? 'Yes,' the simple altruistic man resolved. 'I will.'

Steadying himself, Goku walked through the door to another large gallery, leading to several different tunnels. 'Kuso! Its a maze in here!' He closed his eyes, trying to sense the girl's ki energy. Instantly he found her and took the path second to the left. It took about twenty minutes before he came to a door partway open.

Goku eased the door back, not making a sound. The room was small compared to all of the others. It was furnished with modest wooden cabinets, a full-length mirror, and a small bed with thick covers for the cold. Goku crept over to the bed and pulled away the sheets gently.

He had to cover his mouth to keep from shouting out in surprise. She was powered down, but it was unmistakably Cyra. Her hair was long, black, and spiked, and her features were much rounder and peach-colored. She obviously didn't wear make-up to bed. But the most shocking thing of all was that, with her hair placed just so on the pillow, it was naturally spiked in the exact same fashion as Goku's and Goten's!

A dire longing swept over Goku. When he died, he knew that Chichi was only three weeks pregnant, and he felt bad that he couldn't be there for her and the baby. But it was two! Twins! She... he... THEY had twins! And a DAUGHTER none the less! After he met Goten, he was pleased that he could now be a good father and take care of both of his sons. But SHE! She grew up in Hell, with a witch for a guardian. She grew up with torture as her play, and punishment as her pleasure. The man's heart shattered when he realized that if he had known about her, he could have protected her in death; gone to her when she was scared; chased away monsters in Hell that frightened her; he could have been a father for her first!

At that point, the girl turned in her sleep to her stomach. With a sudden new awareness, Goku jumped backward. As he did, the girl pushed up against the bed, flipped in mid-air, turned SSJ, and landed with an attack already forming in her palm! "Prepare to die," she growled.

* * *

1 - Goten really says "Kamekame-ha" (see, I AM DBZ MISTRESS! I know ALL!! )  
2 "Espera!" - "Wait!"

* * *

Hiya! I'm Goku!  
So, your original name was Gomi, huh? I'll call you that from now on. But why were you sent to Hell? And did Gohan really kill you? Why? Next time on DragonballUF: Let Me Be One Of You! Goku Takes Parental Action

* * *

Ruka: _singing_ You are mean! You are evil!  
Yugi: Um... hi. Who are you?  
Una: Angel-Tinuviel's creation singing in my head.  
Yugi: O-ka-ay.  
Bardock: Why did you end it there? I'm actually getting into this mushy stuff.  
_Una/Yugi/Yami stare at him  
_Bardock: With my fic, not yours!  
Yami: Figures.  
Una: R&R, minna-san! I'm not updateing until I get over six reviews! 


	10. Episode 009: Goku Takes Parental Action

**Davifflaelan** - O.O Okay... That's a little too disgusting. Please keep explicit sexual humor at a minimum. And for the record, the real Yami never mentions the "Heart of the Cards". That's something 4Kids dreamed up.  
**Cat-Star** - I certainly hope you don't like Triga!  
**Jessejames** - Thanks Oneesan! Well, considering this is Bardock's family I'm talking about, he should like it.  
**SilverWolfe** - I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that something failed to deliver to my Inbox from you. What's up? And don't worry. It'll get better by Season 2. Partly b/c Bardock comes back.  
**Angel** - If you think that was evil, you'll cry at this! Time for flashbacks!  
**chibibaka** - Yeah! Thanks for reviewing! hug I'm so sorry to hear that your sick and depressed. Please, feel free to take any random plushie or abuse my muses... except Yugi.  
_Yami/Bardock/FW/Amidamaru: WHAT!?_

* * *

Una: I wish I had no school. I wish I could stay chained to a desk and write my fics for days. I don't need food. I can live off of sugar and Pepsi.  
Yugi: Uh-oh.  
Yami: College blues?  
Bardock: Guess so. Shall we burn it to the ground?  
Yugi: It next to the beach. They have water.  
Bardock: Damn.

* * *

During the flashback sequence...  
_'Thoughts'_  
_**Images**_

* * *

Episode 9  
Let Me Be One Of You! Goku Takes Parental Action

* * *

This episode is dedicated to my father, probably the most wonderful man I'll ever know. I have a strong connection with him, and I wouldn't trade him for anything!  
  
Goku and the demon known as Cyra froze in place, her hand held out ready to blast him to oblivion. There was no movement between them for several minutes. Goku wanted to test her to if she would really shoot. To further it, he finally put up his hands to stretch. She flinched and made her hand sparkle with energy. "Don't move, Sayin," she warned. "I will shoot if you try to escape." 

"I don't think you will," the older Sayin said. He put his hands down and stared at her. "Do you know who I am?"

"You are apparently the leader of a band of…"

"No, I mean who I am to you? You weren't too far away when Triga said so, and Sayin hearing is more advanced than… whatever she is."

The girl looked intently back. She did hear that this man was her biological father, but was this true? "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, but her voice faltered. "I heard nothing!"

Goku, though known for his simplicity, was very wise when it came to dealing with people whose mind's conflicted with their emotions.1 Now he was up to his greatest challenge ever, i.e. convincing his daughter to give up the only life she's ever known and follow a father she never knew existed.

Walking towards her slowly, Goku studied the girl's eyes. She was still SSJ, and her eyes held a natural evil twinge to them. But in them was also fear and innocence. She was only a child!

She nervously straightened her arm with the energy attack, not to fire, but as a shield. "Stay back! I'm warning you!" She took a couple of steps backwards when he continued to advance. "Don't make me hurt you! I can you know!" Goku still advanced. "Tousan! Don't let me kill you!"

"So," said Goku, finally stopping. "I thought you said you didn't hear what Triga told me."

She was caught! There was no way out. Her back was against a corner. Never before, not even in Hell, had she felt so helpless and wanted to run away. What could she do? Why was her heart screaming with emotion?

Unable to hold the emotions inside of her, she powered down, canceled the attack, fell to her knees, and began to cry. Her head was spinning with confusion. Which was a lie? Her heart or her upbringing? "Oh God," she screamed through her sobs. "Oh Daimou! Oh Whatever Spirits are watching! What do I do!?!" Then, she felt arms around her. The man, her father, her _father_, was holding her. At his touch, she felt safer. He wasn't a stranger to her; _he_ was a part of _her_. _he _was risking _his _life to protect and comfort _her_! She buried her face in his chest, and he held her tighter.

"Shh," he whispered, patting her head gently. "Just relax and clear your head. I'm going to read your mind."

"Wh-wh-what," she sobbed.

"Shh, don't worry. Its just to clear up some questions I think we both have. Just closed your eyes and relax." Using the telepathic powers all Sayins were born with, Goku searched her mind for her birthday, and "deathday."

* * *

_'Niichan… my friend… stay near me always… '_  
**_A face, happy eyes_**  
_'These people are nice … they love us…'_  
_**Arms embracing, tears of joy, happy hearts**_  
_'I won't be scared… I know you're near…'_  
_**Warm, soft, gentle love**_  
_'So sleepy…'_  
_**Light, happy dreams interrupted**  
'Niichan… where are you… I can't see you… WHERE ARE YOU'  
**Darkness, beeping, stillness, an angry face**  
'Who are you… Don't touch me… Do you know where my brother is…'  
**The bad face reaches near, so scary**  
'Stay away from me'  
**Shiny object, sharp object, touch shiny object**  
**Redness, crash to the floor**  
'NIICHAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU'  
**So much blackness, no reply, so much darkness, world so large, crying**  
'Why can't I find you!? Please… someone help me…'  
**Stairs, go up up up**  
'NIICHAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU'  
**Cold air, nighttime, stars so pretty, twinkling magic**  
'Pretty, pretty lights… help me find my Niichan…'  
**Reach for the starlight, air, space, down down down, falling, ground rising…**_

* * *

Goku opened his eyes. So, that was it. Gomi woke up and saw a security guard lean over to stop her from crying. She pushed his gold star into his chest by accident and killed him. He was angry with Gohan for not telling him sooner, but he knew he'd get over it. Gohan and everyone else who knew about this had kept such a terrible secret from him. But then again, after what happened with both Raditz and Freiza, how could he blame them for not fully trusting him? 

'She's my daughter,' he thought angrily. 'They should have told me!' Chile tried to tell him a secret earlier that day, didn't he? Was he the only one Goku could depend on after all? He'd talk to them all later. At the moment, his daughter's feelings were more important.

The girl raised her head to look at her father's eyes. 'Wow,' Goku thought, 'she does look like me. But her body is soft and strong like Chichi's.' "Do you feel better," he asked aloud. She sniffed and nodded.

Goku smiled. "I'm glad!" He lifted his daughter and set her sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're a pretty girl, Gomi. And I don't like seeing pretty girls cry, ne?"

She didn't look at him anymore. Floods of images and memories raced through her head and pounded at her temples. It was hard to keep herself from crying again. Triga didn't like crying; it made a person vulnerable. But this man, who was supposed to be her enemy, a blood-thirsty Sayin, didn't seem to care!

Without realizing it, she cried, "I'm so confused!"

"I don't blame you," the other admitted.

"The last time I was with you people, I was killed! But I don't feel as comfortable with Triga. What is it I am feeling!?"

"Parents have a natural love for their children, no matter how they turn out. Its probably the same both ways. I dunno, I can't explain it. Bulma tried to one time to me, but-"

"Love?! How can I love you?! How can I even trust you!?"

"You have to follow what your heart tells you."

The girl bit her lower lip. Her heart? Is that what was bothering her all these years?

"Goten will want to see you."

Goten? Was that her niichan's name?

"And you've got a great mom, too!"

'That smiling lady… Okachan?' She looked up with glittering, tear-stained eyes and said, "I want to go home, Otousan!"

"It's not that simple," admitted Goku. "But I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Commercial Break

* * *

Chile waited impatiently a mile above the forest. It was almost night, and the sky he was surrounded by was painted with splashes of yellow, orange, pink, and dark blue. But there was no time for admiring the scenery. As long as Goku was missing, Chile wouldn't allow his mind to wander anywhere else. 

Piccolo had alerted everyone telepathically that Goku had been captured, and there was now a large search for him. Krillin reported first about an hour ago that he and 18 couldn't find him on the South Continent. Gohan was currently scanning the eastern deserts, Piccolo searched from Kami's Lookout, and the humans checked the various cities they lived in. Goten ran through the forest near his home, while Chile surveyed from his aerial position.

He opened one of his closed eyes as a large ki approached. Vegeta stopped about ten feet away from his fellow Sayin. "Not one damned sign of anything in the western wilderness or the northern! Its like he's simply disappeared!"

Chile nodded. "It must be the magic energy. Maybe it blocks out ki."

"I'm no baka! I know that!"

"Calm down, Your Highness," Chile added with a smirk. "It could almost pass for concern!"

An anime vein popped on Vegeta's forehead. "Me?! Concerned about that idiot?! Don't be stupid! I could care less!" He folded his arms. "I simply won't allow anyone besides myself to kill him."

'Bull,' Chile thought but did not say. "Goku's a very resourceful Sayin. He'll get back here soon."

With those words said, Goku himself teleported a few yards away from the two other Sayins. He sighed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. The torture effects were wearing off, but he still felt dizzy at this altitude.

Vegeta was the first to notice and move toward him. "Its about fucking time! We searched everywhere! You're back…," he started, but then took a few flying steps backwards. He covered his nose and mouth. "… and you REEK!"

Goku smiled weakly. "Gee, Vegeta, that's one of the nicest things you've said to me! You'd almost think you were worried!"

"Don't get cheeky," he grumbled, angered that now both thought he was softening up. "I am merely upset that this entire afternoon was wasted!" Vegeta's pupils moved toward Chile. "I'll call off the search, Chile." And then he was gone.

"Wow, you guys have all been looking for me this whole time," Goku asked.

Chile pinched his nose, now sounding like a chipmunk. "Yeah, of course!"

"Glad to see you guys all care about me so much," he muttered with slight amusement in his voice. "I mean, a world-wide search…"

"You okay?"

"Hai. I just need a hot bath to clear my head."

"Please," Chile emphasized by waving his hand in front of him. "For all our sakes!"

* * *

Goku acted like his usual self at dinner, not mentioning Gomi. He spit out all of his rice laughing when he heard about Gohan's theft and what happened to the motorcycle. Gohan just looked down embarrassed and said he'd talk to Vegeta about it the next morning. "If he doesn't come looking for it tonight," Chile teased. 

That night, Goku waited for everyone to be sound asleep before sneaking out. Chichi had done the laundry earlier that day, and complained that one of Goten's outfits was ruined. Goku found the wastebasket with the discarded clothes and stared at them. The sleeves had been torn a little and the color darkened. 'Its not that bad,' he thought. 'Then again, Chichi does like everything perfect!'

He bundled up the clothes, put them into a bag, and tiptoed into Goten's room. There was enough space for another twin-sized bed, or he could always make a bunk bed. Yeah, that'd be better, so he could make a new set of drawers for her, too. 'This is kinda fun,' his mind chuckled as he snatched a pair of Goten's boots. Before leaving, he gave his sleeping son a kiss on the forehead. 'I'll bring your sister back as soon as I can.'

Goku stopped when he entered the living room. He could have sworn he felt a ki in there, but shook it off. 'I'm just imagining things.' He plucked one of the flowers out of the vase on the table, opened the door silently, then flew off. After a couple miles, he teleported.

Chile came out from behind the sofa without saying a word. Goku's ki was easy to trace, and he teleported to follow.

* * *

Hey! Chile here!  
Gomi is so happy that Goku and I trust her. I vow I'll make it safe for her to come home, too. The only problem is that Triga doesn't like the thought of us taking her away! This - uh - could be bad! Next time on DragonballUF: She's Mine! Triga's Rage!

* * *

Bardock: That was... short!  
Una: I want to write more. I could write more. No more Kempe or Chaucer or Gawaine or Pope of Swift or...  
Yugi: She needs a vacation.  
Yami: Too bad she doesn't have the next episode pre-written.  
Bardock: WHAT!?! You mean I gotta wait for her to write an entirely new chapter!  
Yugi: At least it'll be betterly written.  
Bardock: But how long will it take!  
Una: ...Donne or Marlowe or Shakespeare or Beckett or...  
Yami: Think in terms of 'after Halloween'  
Bardock: ARGH!! I'm gonna go burn the school down now!  
Yugi: R&R, please! 


End file.
